<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poppy's Extraorydinary Playlist by TheShy1sOut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455141">Poppy's Extraorydinary Playlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShy1sOut/pseuds/TheShy1sOut'>TheShy1sOut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon), Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU/Crossover[Zoey’s extraordinary playlist x Trolls/Trolls the beat goes on/Trolls World Tour], Be patient, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, It will be pretty long story..., Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Songfic, The info for Creepy haters: don't worry, Zoey's Exstraordinary Playlist, and im sorry it's really slow-writing series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShy1sOut/pseuds/TheShy1sOut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy had a perfect life - she was a perfect Queen in the always happy Troll Village, her friends were just awesome, Creek was a lovely boyfriend and King Peppy was the best dad in the world. There was no option of losing those things in only one day, was there?<br/>Trolls and Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist crossover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha. I'm not gonna spoil you with tags :3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see, it’s a crossover fanfiction ( TrollsxZEP AU). I wrote it because my English teacher said that I should write stories to train my language skills (I have a really big problem with past tenses). So… I decided to write this. It’s also a story I promised to write for my best friend (yep, I mean you, @livinginithilien-blog). Please, don’t take it seriously I’m just learning English XD I’ve decided to publish it cause it’s a really cringing and funny idea.</p><p>So… Let’s start?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun was rising. Birds were singing. Whole Trolls Village started the day like always, humming morning songs and making streets full of colors, smiles, and laughs. Days like this made Poppy feel she was the perfect Queen in the happiest place ever. She could make every single troll happy, wasn’t it the best proof?</p><p>- Sup, Pops - she heard a familiar voice, so she turned around to find out which of her friends it was. Poppy smiled when her eyes lied on an orange-hair red-skin troll.</p><p>- What’s up, DJ? It’s really surprising to see you up your feet this early.</p><p>DJ chuckled.</p><p>- You mean 9 am?</p><p>- Yea - Poppy smiled wider.</p><p>- Oh girl, is it that bad with me? - she asked, rubbing her bit blurry eyes and then yawned loudly.</p><p>Poppy giggled. She called all of her friends from the Snack Pack ‘besties” but if she had to point the closest one, it would be DJ Suki. She was always chill the peaceful and kinda tired whole time. But the most important for Poppy was the fact that she treated her so… normally. She could forget about being Queen and felt truly like a regular troll from the Village with her.</p><p>- Oh man, yesterday there was a really huge party and I hosted it the whole fricking night - DJ started tiredly, out of nowhere.</p><p>- I know, Suki, I was there - Poppy smiled. - I even talked with you once and brought you a drink while you were remixing this funny song about muffins.</p><p>DJ looked at her really confused. But then she smiled too, facepalming.</p><p>- I forgot… I really forgot! - DJ chuckled. - I Just played music the whole night. I was, you know, on the…</p><p>-… DJ wave - Poppy interrupted her doing wave by her arm. They laughed so loud.</p><p>- You’re really good at it - Poppy added.</p><p>- Thank you! Wanna hear my brand new song? - she started out of nowhere as usual, excitedly clenching fists.</p><p>- You made a New song?? How did you find time to do it? - Poppy was really impressed.</p><p>- Oh well - DJ waved one hand. - You know… Anywhere. During the parties for example. Anyway, I was soo ecstatic to show you this one! That’s why I woke up so early to catch you before your Queen’s routine. So! We have to go to my pod till…</p><p>- Good morning, my ladies - They heard the voice behind them. It was Creek. DJ clenched her teeth.</p><p>- Too late - She whispered quietly so Poppy couldn’t hear it. Before Pink troll could ask what she said, she felt gently kiss on her cheek.</p><p>- Mornin, sweetie - Creek smiled mildly.</p><p>- Mornin, honey - Poppy smiled back.</p><p>- What are you doing? - He started, forgetting about greeting DJ Suki. But also she looked kinda glad about it.</p><p>- Just walking and talking. Kinda normal morning - Poppy answered. -  I’ve been thinking about visiting my dad lately.</p><p>- Oh, we can do it now if you don’t mind it.</p><p>- No, it’s a lovely idea! - Poppy beamed.</p><p>- Go without me. I… I’m tired, I’ll catch a nap - DJ said tiredly and then started walking faster through her pod.</p><p>- I’ll meet you later? - Poppy just shouted cause DJ was now too for asking about… whatever was wrong with her.</p><p>- Sure! I’ll be in the pod all day! - She screamed back and went away.</p><p>- I feel like she doesn’t like me - Creek said sadly, holding her hand.</p><p>- No, I think she just wanted to show me something. Don’t worry, she’s DJ Suki! I’m sure she’s just tired after yesterday’s party.</p><p>Creek nodded his head.</p><p>- Yea, It was HUGE!</p><p>- Yes, it is! - Poppy smiled widely. She squeezed his hand and felt as he squeezed her back. She took a deep breath just enjoying the day. It was just another perfect, lazy morning in her perfect, happy life. And there was nothing that could destroy it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap…</p><p>- Queen Poppy. Can you just stop tapping on my desk for a sec?</p><p>Poppy stopped confusedly, placing her hands on her knees.</p><p>- Thank you - Doctor said and looked back at papers he read.</p><p>Poppy had never been in the hospital before. There was so white, so quiet and so tension. She wished she didn’t have to go here again. She was just waiting till the doctor would say her dad’s ok and it was just normal fainting during the walking just because he’s old and he gets tired faster than before. She was sure that, King Peppy was such a very strong troll, and going with him to the hospital wasn’t really necessary.</p><p>- So - Poppy jumped on her seat when the doctor suddenly started talking. - I should begin with: That hadn’t been just normal fainting as I Thought before X-ray and MRI.</p><p>Poppy gulped, which sounded so loud in the big empty doctor’s cabinet. The doctor put papers on the desk, split hands, and looked straight in her pink eyes.</p><p>- I need to be honest with you, Queen Poppy - she said calmer. - Your dad has a tumor in his brain and there’s nothing we can do about it. It’s just too late. We can only make him stay alive with chemotherapy, but you have to prepare yourself for his… Passing away.</p><p>Poppy had just a blank face. She didn’t know what she could say, do, or even think.</p><p>- I know how hard it is for you - Doctor tried to lift her spirit a bit up. - The good thing is that you have lots of time to spend with your dad and say goodbye to him. I’m sure he will live for a whole year, maybe a bit more. Till then, he has to stay here, we’ll give him medicines. We have to start chemotherapy as fast as it’s possible. And don’t worry about visiting - you can come here every time you need.</p><p>Poppy stayed quiet. It was too much, too early, too unexpected… She stared at one point with a blank mind and a fast-beating heart.</p><p>- There’s also one important thing you should do - The doctor took some other papers and started writing. When she finished she gave them to Poppy with a serious face.</p><p>- This is an agreement for an X-ray and MRI for you. There is a big chance that you have a tumor too and this time we have to know it faster.</p><p>Poppy set her eyes on the paper in her hand. She felt bile on her tongue.</p><p>- Can you give me a claim that You’ll do it? - Doctor asked.</p><p>Poppy nodded slowly.</p><p>- Yes - she said gulping loudly. - Yes, I’ll do.</p><p>After she left the doctor’s cabinet she saw Creek who was waiting for her in the hall. He went toward her as he saw her.</p><p>- Is everything ok? - He asked holding her arm with his hands and trying to catch her empty sight.</p><p>- No - she said calmly. - No, nothing’s ok.</p><p>She felt his arm on her back as he hugged her tightly. She didn’t see anything at this moment, didn’t think anything and didn’t feel. She just didn’t understand. Why? Why did this happen? Why her father?</p><p>It was just unfair.</p><p>For some reason, she didn’t want to talk about it with Creek. She told him of course but didn’t want to talk. She just didn’t let herself feel or think about her dad till she did X-ray and MRI. So it was the only thing she wanted to do after talking with a doctor.</p><p>While she was walking with Creek through the hospital hall looking for an X-ray room, she noticed that there was so dark even though it was the middle of the day. She took a look through the window and saw that rain was pouring heavily. It made her feel even more blue and empty, cause in the Trolls Village it’s barely raining.</p><p>They found an MRI room first so Poppy decided to go there before X-ray. She desperately wanted to put it behind her as fast as possible. The white, violet-hair troll in the MRI room was really nice. He described everything she had to know about MRI and guided through the machine. Finally, when she lay down on the white table, he showed her big red headphones, looking exactly like the Suki’s one.</p><p>- It’s really loud in there. I can put on some music for you. Wanna?</p><p>Poppy sighed. She wasn’t in the happy-pop-music mood.</p><p>- Ok - She answered. - But please, put something calm.</p><p>He smiled giving her headphone and then looking at his Phone.</p><p>- Do you like the piano? Just the piano?</p><p>- It would be perfect. Thanks.</p><p>He left her alone in the room and after a brief while the table where she lay started moving into a big, white, donut-shaped machine. She heard smooth piano sounds but still felt bad and kinda dizzy because of feelings and thoughts she was trying to hide so hard. She closed her eyes and tried to let the music calm her.</p><p>The machine trembled. She opened her eyes only to see that everything was shaking. She heard muffled sounds, but she couldn’t recognize any of them. She wanted to take off the headphone but then when she got her hands up to ears she was blinded by the white light. She closed tight her eyes. She desperately squeezed her head trying to stop seeing a really bright light. The head started filling with sounds, voices, and screams. She was terrified.</p><p>But then everything just stopped and she woke up outside the machine lying on the white table. She was breathing hard. She threw her eyes in every direction trying to understand what had just happened.</p><p>- Everything’s okay? - She heard the violet-hair troll voice.</p><p>But no, there was nothing ok in there.</p><p>- Yea… - She breathed quietly.</p><p>- I’m not sure what’s happened in there - He said ribbing his neck. -  I saw something during the process, but maybe it was just my imagination. … But you look really terrified. Are you sure everything’s alright?</p><p>She was silent for a while, trying to gather the thought and feelings.</p><p>- What did you see? - She asked, ignoring his question.</p><p>- I saw… Kinda… lightning hitting the MRI machine? But I’m sure it was only my imagination. I guess…</p><p>He looked really worried. She wanted to show him that she felt good and there was nothing wrong with what he did so she sat on the table and took off the headphone smiling as wide as she could at that moment.</p><p>- It’s ok - She said. - I’m ok. But… The MRI is done?</p><p>- Oh, yea, of course, I’ll give you CD, gimme a sec - And then he ran into the computer lab where he was during the MRI process.</p><p>She left this room with a weird feeling. But the X-ray went without any problem so she could come back to the doctor cabinet faster than she’d thought. But still, she couldn’t forget about the MRI.</p><p>The doctor took the CDs from her and started to open it on the computer and print the most important ones to show Poppy later. Queen waited patiently, but couldn’t stand the silence in the small white room anymore. So she decided to talk with the doctor.</p><p>- How is it? - She asked out of nowhere.</p><p>The doctor looked at her confused.</p><p>- How is what?</p><p>- Being a doctor. You know, helping trolls every day is really… making you happy, I guess? I love helping trolls with their problems! It’s like…</p><p>- I’m sorry, Queen Poppy. I can see your point, but being a doctor is not the same as Being Queen.</p><p>Poppy stopped for a sec surprised but her answer.</p><p>- So… How is it? - She asked again, not knowing what kind of answer she could expect.</p><p>Doctor sighed.</p><p>- You know every day is like…</p><p>And then she stopped. She looked like thinking a lot so Poppy let them stay in silence for a minute, hoping that She answered soon. But suddenly she heard gently piano music. She turned around to find where the music was coming from but there was nothing but a doctor’s desk and the computer. She wondered whether the doctor played the music from the computer to make the vibe or something like that. But it seemed absurd and pathetic. Even trolls didn’t do that in the middle of the hospital, especially the doctor, who was a really serious person. Poppy looked at her trying to find out if she really played this music from the computer, but she was really focused on her thought. And then, making Poppy surprised, the doctor started to sing:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hello Darkness, my old friend<br/>I’ve come to talk with you again </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>- Emm… Excuse me? - Poppy was seriously confused, but the doctor evidently ignored her.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Because a vision softly creeping<br/>Left its seeds while I was sleeping</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em><br/></em>The doctor stood up from the chair and dancing slowly she came to the window behind her.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And the vision that was planted in my brain<br/>Still remains<br/>Within the sound of silence </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>- Ms. Doctor… - Poppy stood up to and went toward the doctor, but she behaved like she didn’t see the queen and didn’t even hear her. She continued singing, looking sadly through the window at the trolls walking around the street:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And in the naked light I saw<br/>Ten thousand people, maybe more<br/>People talking without speaking<br/>People hearing without listening<br/>People writing songs that voices never share<br/>And no one dared<br/>Disturb the sound of silence </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>After the last line of the song she came back to her desk and sat down at the computer. Then she noticed Poppy wasn’t on her chair and started turning around just to find her standing by the window.</p><p>- What are you doing here? - the doctor asked her like she wasn’t there a few moments ago.</p><p>- What am I doing here? What were YOU doing here! I saw you singing and dancing a song! A really depressing one! - Poppy couldn’t control herself, throwing arms everywhere.</p><p>- What are you talking about? - Doctor frowned. - I’m just sitting right here all the time. Just… - She stopped, her face melted a bit. - thinking deeply about things, but nothing else. I don’t know what’s in your mind, but if you can’t stay patiently in silence for a minute you can wait in the hall.</p><p>Now Poppy disoriented and angry at the same time. Cause that was rude. And humiliating for her as queen. She turned red and left a cabinet not feeling great with that.</p><p>- Something more is wrong? - Creek tried to guess seeing her king of mad. She noticed him only second later. She rubbed her face by her hands trying to calm herself.</p><p>- I’m just tired - She sighed. - Let’s go out of this place.</p><p>- But don’t you want to visit your dad? - Creek asked confusedly, running behind her.</p><p>- Please, I want… just leave this place - She mumbled not stopping walking.</p><p>They then went out of the hospital, the rain was just a drizzle. The sky was milky grey and the trolls were just walking around enjoying fresh wet.</p><p>- Poppy, I’m so worried about your behavior - Creek started talking, walking by her side. - You’re just doing the really weird the whole day. I know you’re the really upset cause of your dad, but you can help yourself by escaping from him and your problems!</p><p>Poppy stayed quiet, holding her arms by her hands and walking through the street full of trolls.</p><p>- I don’t need help - She answered after a while. - I just… needed some fresh air and…</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Help! I need somebody</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She stopped. Someone sang in the middle of the street. She started looking around.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Help! not just anybody<br/>Help! you know I need someone<br/>Help! </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She saw him. It was a random orange troll with green hair. He definitely just stopped in the middle of the street and sang. She could say that it was normal, trolls sang a lot, every day was full of happy pop songs, but this one wasn’t happy. It was a sad song. Again.</p><p>Suddenly the girl in the shop started singing too. And even dancing.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I never needed anybody’s help in any way</em>
    <br/>
    <em>But now these days are gone, I’m not so self assured </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>And then a few random trolls joined them.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Now I find I’ve changed my mind and opened up the doors.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>- Creek, do you see that? - Poppy turned to him. She was really scared. But he seemed not to notice anything weird on the street. He looked around and asked what he should have seen. She couldn’t believe that he didn’t see or hear it cause now every single troll on the street was singing. And they were singing TO HER.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Help me if you can, I’m feeling down<br/>And I do appreciate you being ‘round<br/>Help me get my feet back on the ground<br/>Won’t you please, please help me? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>What’s happened? What’s wrong with her? She couldn’t understand why they sang that to her, she always thought that she’s a perfect queen in the country full of happy trolls. But they sang they needed help. She couldn’t help everybody!</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And now my life has changed in oh so many ways<br/>My independence seems to vanish in the haze<br/>But every now and then I feel so insecure<br/>I know that I just need you like I’ve never done before</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She couldn’t stand it anymore. She started running ignoring Creek calling her out. She ran through the street and the singing troll were running after her not stopping the song:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Help me if you can, I’m feeling down<br/>And I do appreciate you being 'round<br/>Help me get my feet back on the ground<br/>Won’t you please, please help me  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She escaped to the forest, out of the village. But she didn’t run so far. Just a bit, only to stop hearing the singing trolls. She was afraid of the forest a bit, she didn’t want to be lost in the woods, she just wanted to be alone for a sec. She sat by the nearest tree and held her knees, breathing hard. She was watching the trolls between the leaves. They started walking just like they hadn’t sung or danced a second before. Like any of this hadn’t happened. She tried to calm herself down and understand what it was.</p><p>The melody of the “Help” sound sounded in her ears. She wonders if it were exactly the trolls’ thoughts. It would make some sense why the doctor sang that sad song too. But why did she see somebody’s thoughts as a sad song performance? She tried to rewind the memory of the last few hours. And then she realized something.</p><p>The MRI.</p><p>Maybe the violet-hair troll truly saw the lightning hitting the machine. And maybe it caused some kind of… Intermixture between her mind and headphone? It sounded ridiculous, but there was kinda weird logic. Plus she couldn’t explain it to herself better than that.</p><p>- So… You can hear trolls thoughts as a sad song by now - She said to herself, laying her head on her knees. - You’re a little weirdo, Poppy. I hope you can’t hear every single thought, it’d be the weirdest disaster ever.</p><p>She sighed. For a sec she let herself not think about anything. It was enough that her feelings were a terrible mess. She felt so lonely with them like nobody cold help her or even understand her.</p><p>And then she heard it. An angel voice.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>All around me are familiar faces<br/>Worn out places, worn out faces </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She turned her head up to find who’s singing this time, in the forest on the edge of the village.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Bright and early for their daily races<br/>Going nowhere, going nowhere </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She found him. He sat really high on a branch and looked sadly down on the village.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Their tears are filling up their glasses<br/>No expression, no expression<br/>Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow<br/>No tomorrow, no tomorrow </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He sang genuinely clear and he put into the melody lots of sadness and melancholy. For some reason it made her feel kinda understood and not that forlorn. They were there both, her and this stranger on the tree - grieved, alone, and lost in the woods. She closed her eyes and let the genius singer sing.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad<br/>The dreams in which I’m dying are the best I’ve ever had<br/>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take<br/>When people run in circles it’s a very very<br/>Mad world, mad world</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He finished. After a while of silence, she opened her eyes to check up if he was still there. Yes, he was. She was curious about who was that. She knew exactly every single troll in her village but she felt like she saw him for the first time in her life. She squinted her eyes to see him better and then she saw it.</p><p>He was gray!</p><p>She didn’t know that there was a gray troll in her village! How was it even possible? She stared at his black hair in the distance without any moves. He Must have lived in the forest, there was no other point why she hadn’t known her before. It was awful. How long did he live there without any help? It was her royal duty to make sure that every single troll in her village was happy!</p><p>She looked at the trolls walking peacefully through the village streets. She had to help them. If there was a troll who could do that it was her. Maybe that’s why she got this weird thoughts-hearing power. She was like the chosen one and the quest. Started. Now.</p><p>She stood up and looked up at the gray troll’s branch, but he disappeared. She decided to find everyone who could know something about him. She would find him and she’d help, as a good queen does. Feeling strong with that decision she stepped into the village, ready for everything.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Below every chapter, I’ll write songs I use. I'm still learning how to use this platform, so... wish me luck</p><p>The Doctor - "Sound of Silence" by Simon&amp;Garfunkel</p><p>Trolls - "Help!" by Beatles</p><p>The mystery grey troll (no one knows who is that. No one.) - "Mad World" by Tears for Fears</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dunno how to write the intro… I’m a kinda person who doesn’t read it at all. I can only say that I make up the plot during the writing what is (I’m sure) really visible XD but Hey, it’s only English homework and I love trolls, I love Zoey, I let this fanfic be cringing so let’s go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- DJ! DJ! Wake up!</p>
<p>- Huh?</p>
<p>Poppy trembled her so hard without any results. Suki was known as really hard to wake up and it was not without the reason: she couldn’t come back to reality by calling or shaking. She couldn’t even open her eyes. She was just snoring as she was snoring before Poppy went into her pod.</p>
<p>- Suki! I need your help! - Poppy didn’t give up. - You know trolls better than me, cause of these parties you did every day! I need information! WAKE UP!</p>
<p>- Poppy… - Suki snored unawares. - Gimme a sec… I… Got… A nap…</p>
<p>- You’re napping for hours! - Poppy said. - Please, I need your help now!</p>
<p>- Why is that so urgent? - Suki opened her eyes trying to sit on her own.</p>
<p>Poppy stopped. Why was it so urgent? She didn’t know. She knew there were lots of Trolls needing her help. And she knew she really needed to do something, anything! Anything but thinking or feeling…</p>
<p>- Please… - Poppy put her hands together as if she was praying.</p>
<p>Suki finally sat straight on the couch and looked at Poppy clicking her tongue twice.</p>
<p>- What do you need? - She asked with a more strong voice.</p>
<p>- Do you know something about the gray troll in our Village? - Poppy asked.</p>
<p>DJ was thinking for a while, frowning and clicking her tongue.</p>
<p>- You mean Branch?</p>
<p>- Yes, this one’s sitting on the branch above the Village - Poppy nodded excitedly.</p>
<p>- No no no, Poppy, his name is literally Branch - She said, stressing the last word.</p>
<p>- Oh… - Poppy was surprised.</p>
<p>- Is it that weird? Your name is literally Poppy!</p>
<p>- No, I mean… Did Trolls name him Branch because of his sitting on the branch the whole day and watching the Village? - Poppy asked.</p>
<p>- What? No… No one saw him on the branch above the Village. You did?</p>
<p>- Yes, and…</p>
<p>- And you think what? Why did your parents name you ‘Poppy’? Because your hair is poppy or you’re the princess of pop trolls and they thought “Oh, Let’s name her Poppy! She will be Poppy Queen of Pop! Poppy the Pop troll! It’s really funny!” or maybe because you popped out your Mother ’s hair and they were like “Oh, she just popped out from the hair, let’s name her…</p>
<p>- Okay, okay, I understand, please stop - Poppy was laughing so much. - So his name is Branch. Just Branch. Only Branch. Without any reason.</p>
<p>- Yea, you Sherlock - Suki yawned, rubbing her eyes.</p>
<p>- So… Do you know anything else about him? - Poppy asked.</p>
<p>- Let me see - Suki looked, still quite sleepy, on the floor. - He’s really mean, always angry, hates parties, hates everything, talks with no one, lives alone in the Forest, why are you asking? - She said it really fast, all in one breath.</p>
<p>- Well, he’s gray and I’m the Queen so…</p>
<p>- But you have a boyfriend, girl! - Suki interrupted her.</p>
<p>- What? What?? Suki! You’re really still sleeping right now!</p>
<p>- And what are we talking about? - DJ said pretending to be much more asleep than she actually was. Poppy laughed.</p>
<p>- Branch. How could I help him?</p>
<p>- With what? - Suki said confusedly.</p>
<p>- Returning his happiness of course! - Poppy smiled widely.</p>
<p>Suki smiled widely too but for other reasons.</p>
<p>- You’re kidding me…</p>
<p>- No, I’m not! - Poppy said enthusiastically. - If I want to be a good Queen I must be able to make every single troll happy! And also everyone deserves to be happy, am I right?</p>
<p>- I dunno - Suki said without any enthusiasm, looking mindlessly at the floor. - You didn’t even know about Branch existing, did you?</p>
<p>- But I changed it! And now I want to change everything! There are many more trolls needing help than I thought - Poppy said, walking to the window and looking through it. - I want to help them all. I want to make them feel happy.</p>
<p>She heard that Suki groaned out and fell on the couch. Poppy still looked through the window at the walking trolls. There were many of them! Maybe Suki was right, Branch would be too much at the beginning. There were so many others who needed her help, that she couldn’t decide where she needed to start.</p>
<p>And then she heard the music. She turned around, but the only thing she could see was DJ’s feet sticking out from the couch.</p>
<p>And then DJ sang:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Yo listen up here’s a story<br/>About a little girl that lives in a blue world</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Poppy came back to the couch to see DJ ’s face. It was still weird for her but now she knew that only she could see and hear what was just happening. She sat in front of the couch and listened up.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>And all day and all night and everything she sees is just blue<br/>Like her inside and outside<br/>Blue her house with a blue little window<br/>And a blue corvette<br/>And everything is blue for her<br/>And herself and everybody around<br/>‘Cause she ain’t got nobody to listen</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>It was really surprising for Poppy. She always thought of her best friend as a chill person without any problems. She thought Suki could have her small problems and there was nothing more than that. Only happy, chilling Suki enjoying every single party that she hosted.</p>
<p>But Poppy was wrong. Suki wasn’t that happy.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I’m blue da ba dee da ba daa…</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Suki took a pillow and put it into her face, not stopping singing. This muffled ”<em>da ba dee da ba daa</em>“ sounded really pathetic. When she finished, she put the pillow back to its place and came back to her previous position, like she didn’t move even a bit. Then she saw Poppy in front of her staring at her narrowly.</p>
<p>- What? - Suki asked, a bit confused.</p>
<p>- Is everything ok with you? - Poppy asked, pointing at her.</p>
<p>- Yea, I’m fine - Suki said with a blank face.</p>
<p>Poppy sighed, feeling really bad. Of course, there was something not ok with Suki, but if she hid it, Poppy couldn’t help her. And it also hurt that her best friend hid something from her like she didn’t trust her that much. Poppy wanted to help the whole Village and she even couldn’t help her best friend! It was overwhelming.</p>
<p>- I’m sure you’re not - Poppy pressed on her.</p>
<p>Suki twisted her lips. But didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>- Suki, I am your best friend - Poppy said raising her arms widely. - You can tell me everything.</p>
<p>- I Just… Dunno… - She mumbled. - We don’t spend that much time since you… started going out with Creek.</p>
<p>Poppy melted.</p>
<p>- I’ve even noticed that you spend time only with me out of all the Snack Pack - Suki gulped and looked at Poppy kinda worried if she was already upset or not.</p>
<p>- You know there are many bad things in this world and you always try to pretend that everything is ok - Suki continued, sitting up on the couch. - I feel like you hide more from me than I do from you. And it also feels like you hide those things also from yourself.</p>
<p>Poppy bit her lips. It wasn’t true, was it? She just tried to be perfect Queen and make everyone happy. Was it bad?</p>
<p>And then she recalled her dad and felt tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>- No - She said, rubbing eyes and standing up. - No! I’m just trying to help you, ok?</p>
<p>Suki looked at her really sad.</p>
<p>- You didn’t even listen to me.</p>
<p>- No, I listened!</p>
<p>- So what was I saying?</p>
<p>- About… About… - Poppy was shattered. - About me being bad Queen.</p>
<p>Suki rubbed her eyebrows.</p>
<p>- I didn’t say that.</p>
<p>- Yes, you did!</p>
<p>- Ok, even if I did, I didn’t mean it! - Suki was calm before, now she couldn’t hold her tongue - Please, stop behaving like a child and escaping from your problems! Just listen to me!</p>
<p>Poppy couldn’t stand it anymore. It was too much for one day. Too much, really too much… She started shaking her head.</p>
<p>- No - She said. - I’ve got enough to listen today!</p>
<p>And there she was. Running from Suki’s pod through the Forest. Again.</p>
<p>It was really late evening so this time the woods were really dark and grim. Also, she didn’t think about not getting lost in the Forest this time so she was of course lost after a few minutes. She didn’t let the tears go down so she ran with a blurry view, almost gropingly. When she stopped, she found herself panting and exhausted, both physically and emotionally.</p>
<p>- You got this - she said to herself. - You are strong and you are brave. You can be a good person, you can be a good Queen…</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and frowned, whispering.</p>
<p>- But you can’t be a good friend and you can’t be a good daughter.</p>
<p>She felt tear swam down through her cheek. But before she could think more, she heard singing:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>When you’re falling in a forest and there’s nobody around<br/>Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>- Oh no - She whispered. She forced herself to run again. Running as fast as she could. Running towards the singing.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>When you’re falling in a forest and there’s nobody around<br/>Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She felt her legs hurt, but she couldn’t give up. She couldn’t disappoint anybody else.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>When you’re falling in a forest and there’s nobody around<br/>Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She was almost there. She heard his voice so clearly. Suddenly she popped out from the leaves and stood a few meters away from Branch.</p>
<p>It was really unexpected. For him and for her.</p>
<p>Firstly, closely he looked different than she had imagined him. She thought for some reason he would be dirty, rusty, ugly, hunched, his hair is a mess… You know, just awful and wild. Like a troll who lived in the Forest for years and hated trolls so much. But he was… He was handsome. His black hair wasn’t in a mess (there was also something galvanizing with them). His leaves hand-made vest looked really good, especially on him. And his eyes. His blue eyes were unexpectedly appealing.</p>
<p>- What are you doing here - Branch said toughly like it wasn’t a question. She noticed that he also had a really pleasant voice, even if he was mean. And then she also noticed a rope that he was holding in his left hand.</p>
<p>It was the only thing that looked exactly as she expected but she wasn’t happy with that.</p>
<p>- I guess… - She started shyly. - The same as what you do. Escape from the problems.</p>
<p>He dwined. His ’<em>I hate you, at first sight, stranger</em>’ face melted a bit. Just a bit. They stood like that, looking at each other like the time had stopped. Then she felt a bit ashamed, so started rubbing her neck.</p>
<p>- Wanna walk a bit? - Poppy asked shyly.</p>
<p>- I don’t want to go to the Village and meet happy-ever-after trolls - Branch murmured.</p>
<p>- Me neither.</p>
<p>He gave her a surprised glance and then looked discreetly on the rope, squeezing it.</p>
<p>- Fine - He added, then hid one hand into a pants pocket and started walking onward without explaining. Poppy just joined to his side but not so close. They were the strangest strangers in her whole life and it felt so dumb and awkward. But she also felt some kind of understanding connection between them, like they had the same sort of problem.</p>
<p>But she was sure they didn’t.</p>
<p>- So… I’ve heard you live here in the woods… - She tried to start a little talk. - How is that?</p>
<p>- I dunno, dark, lonely, dangerous, boring… - Branch said, not looking at her. - Maybe you didn’t even know those words before.</p>
<p>- I knew those words… - She said, but then she added sadly. - I thought I knew…</p>
<p>He looked at her this time. He looked very surprised when she said something sadly.</p>
<p>- Why are you looking at me this way? - She asked, not sure if she was doing something wrong.</p>
<p>- Till now I thought I was the only sad troll… Ever - He said. - And I don’t even know… You know who I am?</p>
<p>- Not at all - She answered. - I know your name is Branch and it’s not because you like sitting on the branch above the Village and watching the trolls.</p>
<p>Corner of his mouth lifted a little up, making a tiny smile on his face, which surprised Poppy a lot. She didn’t know he could do that. Did she amuse him? Thinking about it made her smile a bit.</p>
<p>- And… - She tried to continue. - Trolls thought that you’re so mean and scary.</p>
<p>- And you?</p>
<p>- And I?</p>
<p>- You think that too?</p>
<p>- I dunno… I don’t know you, I can’t judge you but you seem to be really kind.</p>
<p>Branch lifted his eyebrow up.</p>
<p>- Seriously? - He said waggishly.</p>
<p>- Yes, you do!</p>
<p>He looked really amused by her. She didn’t even notice when his smile became this wide. She forgot about her problems until he asked her:</p>
<p>- So… What was your problem?</p>
<p>- Hey! You didn’t ask about my name! - She tried to stretch small talk a bit till they would start talking about their problems.</p>
<p>- Your name is Poppy - He said like it was obvious. - Poppy the Queen. Queen Poppy of the Pop trolls. Everyone knows you even if they don’t want to.</p>
<p>- I wish they wanted - She said smiling widely and seeing as it made Branch a bit overwhelmed. He urgently came back to the topic.</p>
<p>- So… What’s your problem? - He said. - I thought good Queens don’t have any problems.</p>
<p>- I don’t know if I am one - She said sadly.</p>
<p>- Why do you think so? - He worried. Just a bit.</p>
<p>She twisted her lips. And then groaned out slightly.</p>
<p>- I… I don’t even… I can’t even visit my dad in the hospital - Poppy forced herself to say that. - He’s dying and I… I can’t get it. Why him? Why now? Why do I feel so guilty?</p>
<p>She felt her lips wobbling, but she tried so hard not to cry in front of Branch.</p>
<p>- And my best friend… She said that I can’t listen. She said I behaved like a child. And she said I was escaping from my problems and… And… And…</p>
<p>She felt tears in her eyes. She made a deep breath to calm herself.</p>
<p>- And she was right. I can’t help anyone. Even myself.</p>
<p>- Well, you actually helped someone - Branch said.</p>
<p>Poppy frowned. She lifted up her eyes to see his face, trying to understand what he meant. But then she noticed his hands were empty… And there wasn’t rope anywhere.</p>
<p>- And I think the only troll who can help you is your dad - He said with a blank face like he didn’t know what expression he should show her.</p>
<p>She put her eyes down on the ground.</p>
<p>- I don’t know if I already can…</p>
<p>- You have got time till the end of the world - He said shrugging his arms.</p>
<p>He was right. Her dad couldn’t wait any longer for her. She should spend as much time with him as she could. Like… Right now.</p>
<p>And maybe he could be this one person in the world who could understand her hearing-thoughts problem. She looked at Branch so gratefully.</p>
<p>- Thank you - Poppy smiled at him. She wanted so hard to hug him but she knew it would be too much for him. They were still more strangers than friends.</p>
<p>- You’re welcome - He crossed his arms on the chest, smiling back to her. It was still surprising how charming his smile was.</p>
<p>- Will we meet again? - She asked, hoping that he didn’t disagree.</p>
<p>- Well… - He looked like he was thinking about something. Then he finally said: - But not in the Village.</p>
<p>- No - She smiled warmly. - Not in the Village.</p>
<p>They stood like that for a while until Branch folded his arms saying:</p>
<p>- You don’t know the way back, do you?</p>
<p>Poppy giggled. He guessed exactly what she thought.</p>
<p>- No, I don’t - She smirked.</p>
<p>Branch rolled his eyes and guided her to the Village.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>It was harder than she’d expected. Or it was just a week full of unexpected things. She came back to the hospital almost in the middle of the night and found the room where her dad laid. She was walking a bit in front of the door - she couldn’t go in. It was still too much for her. She hadn’t let herself think or feel about it, so now she was filled only with that. She trembled. And then she heard her daddy’s voice singing:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hear my voice…<br/>as i’m calling out for you<br/>Hear my voice…<br/>there are things I wish you knew<br/>for even if my heart is strange<br/>and hard to understand<br/>I’ll give all that I have for you<br/>I’ll help you take a stand<br/>so hear my voice…<br/>as i’m calling out for you<br/>Hear my voice…<br/>there are things i wish you knew<br/>so hear my voice…<br/>Hear my voice….<br/>Hear my voice…</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>It was really heartbreaking. She went into the room and then she saw him. King Peppy just laid on the hospital bed and looked sadly on the wall. She went towards him and called him out with tears in her eyes. He beamed as he saw her. She jumped to his bed and hugged him so tight.</p>
<p>They cried like they hadn’t seen each other for years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DJ Suki - "I’m Blue" by Eiffel 65</p>
<p>Branch - "Waving through a window" from Dear Evan Hansen</p>
<p>King Peppy - "Hear my voice' from Ducktales</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know, it will be a bit longer chapter. I told myself to use three songs per chapter. It definitely won’t be a rule - sometimes there will be more songs than three, sometimes less. I planned this fanfic to be 20 chapters long, but I feel like it can change XD</p>
<p>I also lost my inspiration for writing on the final of this chapter… heh… I hope you won’t burn this crap.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I’m glad you finally came back - Doctor said, looking at Poppy suggestively.</p>
<p>She tried to smile widely and look like she’s really sorry.</p>
<p>- I made many decisions in the heat of the moment and I really regret most of it - Poppy said honestly. - I’m sorry…</p>
<p>- Ok, ok, I get it - The doctor interrupted her. - We really need to talk about the results of your research.</p>
<p>Poppy’s smile dropped on the floor with a crash.</p>
<p>- It’s not bad - She said and Poppy breathed a sigh of relief. - You have a little embryo of the tumor in your brain. We can easily cut it in operation. No problem. You’ll take some medicines after that for a month and You’ll forget about the tumor.</p>
<p>The doctor almost smiled being happy for that easy way to problem-solution. But Poppy was really nervous about the operation. She gulped so loud thinking about it.</p>
<p>- Is it… Hurt? - Poppy asked shyly.</p>
<p>- No, we’ll fall you asleep and desensitize you - She said dispassionately, doing something on her computer.</p>
<p>Poppy took a deep breath. She knew she shouldn’t have run of her problems and she mustn’t have delayed the operation. But she was really scared. She decided to ask Creek if he could company her.</p>
<p>And then she realized that she left Creek yesterday without a word of explanation and didn’t see him for a long while. A really long while. She had to find him and apologize.</p>
<p>- So… - Poppy tried to calm herself down during asking this question. - How fast should I go to the operation?</p>
<p>The doctor looked at her thinking.</p>
<p>- Can you go today?</p>
<p>- Today?? - Poppy asked nervously.</p>
<p>- Yes, I think we can do it today evening or only next Saturday - She said splitting her hands. - The sooner the better I think.</p>
<p>Poppy took another big deep breath, preparing herself for this decision.</p>
<p>- Ok - She forced herself to say that. - Let’s do it tonight.</p>
<p>The doctor smiled and wrote something on the computer.</p>
<p>- Should I… - Poppy was afraid of an answer to this question. - Should I stay in the hospital till the operation?</p>
<p>- No, I think it’s not necessary - Doctor said and Poppy was relieved once again. - You have to come here two hours before, we have to prepare you for the operation, but until that you can leave the hospital. You can also bring with you some company to make your spirit up before cutting the tumor.</p>
<p>Poppy was really uplifted. She put her hand on her heart feeling big relief.</p>
<p>- Thank you so much - She said gratefulness.</p>
<p>- Eh, just leave my cabinet right now. There are so many patients sitting in the hall - She answered still looking at the computer and waving a hand toward Poppy.</p>
<p>Poppy laughed and thanked once again leaving the cabinet. She had to find Creek until the operation, but first, she wanted to visit her dad. From yesterday she felt like she wanted to visit him every day. They needed it.</p>
<p>She went into his room. Cause if he was retired King he got his own hospital room, but it made him more lonely. Poppy didn’t want to tell the whole Village that their lovely King Peppy was dying in the hospital but maybe if she’d do, he would be less forlorn. Trolls would want to visit him every day, so… Why not? But it’d make him more tired, maybe he really needed rest right now.</p>
<p>Poppy decided to ask him.</p>
<p>- Hi, dad - She greeted him with a tender smile and hugged him as tight as she could.</p>
<p>- Hello, sweetie - Peppy said smiling widely. - How are you going?</p>
<p>- Em, daddy… I’ve got a tumor too - Poppy said nervously.</p>
<p>Peppy’s smile melted.</p>
<p>- No no no, but it’s ok - She tried to comfort him. - I have an operation tonight. It’s the only embryo so they’ll cut it off easily. Don’t worry about me. I’m only a bit nervous… about the operation - She added, rubbing her arm.</p>
<p>- Hey, you are the bravest woman in the village - Peppy said squeezing her hang and smiling comfortably. - It will be ok.</p>
<p>Poppy smiled at him a bit sadly.</p>
<p>- There’s something more in your mind - Peppy said trying to catch her look.</p>
<p>- I’m just thinking about… - She hesitated a bit. - Should I tell trolls that you’re in the hospital? Maybe they would visit you and you wouldn’t be so alone.</p>
<p>Peppy stared at her narrowly.</p>
<p>- You know I don’t need it - He answered after a while. - I like peace and silence.</p>
<p>- Are you sure? - She asked uncertainly.</p>
<p>He answered something, but she didn’t hear it. She felt like a room filled with slow music. Poppy looked around and then came back her look to her daddy. He started singing:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Say what’s on your mind<br/>‘Cause I can’t read you now<br/>My hands can’t figure out<br/>How to hold you like they don’t know you </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She felt as he held her hand a bit tighter. She couldn’t hold his sight. She looked down feeling guilty for some reason.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Wanna dream crazy dreams, be a team like we used to<br/>Share a drink, sleeping bag, anything like we used to<br/>Wish I could share all doubts with you like I used to, like I used to do</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>- Okay, there is something on my mind! - Poppy interrupted him sharply, closing her eyes so tight.</p>
<p>Peppy blinked like he didn’t expect she could react that suddenly.</p>
<p>- But please don’t think I’m crazy - She went on. - Perhaps… I am crazy… Dad, I’m… I’m hearing trolls thoughts - Poppy finally looked into his eyes. - I hear them singing their thoughts. To me. Out loud. Trolls sing to me their thoughts. - She gulped. - I feel like a nut.</p>
<p>Peppy stared at her shocked. She hoped he didn’t get her as she was joking. She found her eyes wet as she thought it would be possible. She stayed silent on the edge of her seat.</p>
<p>- I heard the doctor singing a depressing song - She continued trembling. - I heard the whole village singing to me about they need help. My best friend sang that she’s blue and then… I argued with her. - She looked down once again. - And this gray troll in the forest… Named Branch… - She rubbed her eyes. - Have you ever heard about him?</p>
<p>- Yes - Peppy said, calmly. - I have a memory of him from our escaping from BergensTown. He was the saddest kid I’ve ever met. He wasn’t happy about freedom, he didn’t dance, didn’t sing, didn’t…</p>
<p>- I’ve already heard him singing - Poppy interrupted him once again. - Even twice. And I talked with him. He advised me that maybe you’re the only person who can help me.</p>
<p>Peppy was silent, staring at some point on the blanket and thinking.</p>
<p>- And then, I mean, like minutes ago, I heard you singing - She was finishing the story, feeling a bit better as she saw dad listening to her without interrupting. - You sang about that you couldn’t read my mind like you used to. And it was because I haven’t told you about those things until now.</p>
<p>- I don’t really know what to say to you - He said after a while of silence. - How long is it happening?</p>
<p>- From the MRI - Poppy answered. - I didn’t want to talk about it with anybody, especially the doctor, because it sounds really ridiculous.</p>
<p>- Yes, it does - He agreed with a worried tone. - And… How does it make you feel?</p>
<p>- Firstly, I was terrified and confused - Poppy said. - But then I thought that I could help trolls with that sort of… power. But then again, it’s so overwhelming - She took a deep breath. - I have to hide it so it makes me feel affected and… alone. The good side of it is I don’t feel physically any difference - She tried to joke, but her smile was just crooked.</p>
<p>- You can tell me about anything if it makes you feel better - Peppy said concerned, holding her hand as tight as he could. She felt it and smiled more nervelessly.</p>
<p>- Thanks, Dad - She said, sighing calmly. - To be honest, It makes me feel much better.</p>
<p>Peppy smiled back. He lifted his other hand.</p>
<p>- Come here - He said and she got down to hug him tightly. - I love you, sweetie</p>
<p>- I love you, Dad - Poppy whispered, hiding her nose in his arms.</p>
<p>- I wish I could be with you anytime you need help - He added sadly. She smiled wider as she heard that. But he pushed her away and looked at her seriously. - I was scared to talk to you about it finding this topic really embarrassed, but now I see that I can’t delay a talk about it with you.</p>
<p>Poppy looked at him curiously, feeling his stronghold in his arms.</p>
<p>- Poppy, you can’t be alone as a queen, and especially now, when you have this overwhelming power - He spoke really seriously. - I know you’ve got a friend, many of them, but I know you and I know what means to be a leader so I think… I think you need one really close and trustworthy person in your life, who will company you anywhere you’ll go. Someone who would die for you or our kingdom. You need a King.</p>
<p>Poppy smiled as she heard that word.</p>
<p>- I’ve already got Creek - She answered without hesitation.</p>
<p>Peppy gulped, his holding on her arms tightened.</p>
<p>- That’s why I was scared to talk and with you - He said, looking down. - Poppy… I feel like Creek isn’t that person…</p>
<p>- What - She stood up really shocked. - Why do you think that?</p>
<p>- Poppy…</p>
<p>- He’s a lovely man and caring boyfriend, why he could be wrong?</p>
<p>- Poppy, listen…</p>
<p>- But, why could he fail me? He IS trustful and loyal and</p>
<p>- Poppy! </p>
<p>She finally fell silent.</p>
<p>- Calm down - Peppy said softly. - Come here - He added giving her his hand.</p>
<p>Poppy came to him with a little hesitation. She let him hold her hand one again.</p>
<p>- Look at me, sweetie - He tried to comfort her. He spoke so slowly - It’s only your decision and it’s only my feels. I am not infallible, yes?</p>
<p>- Yes - She said still a bit outraged.</p>
<p>- I just want you to know it’s really important. Not only for you but for our kingdom too. Am I right?</p>
<p>Poppy sighed heavily.</p>
<p>- Yes</p>
<p>- I want you just to think about it. Make yourself certain. Could I ask you about it?</p>
<p>She took a deep breath again before answer.</p>
<p>- Yes, dad…</p>
<p>- I’m sorry if I make you upset - He finished.</p>
<p>- It’s okay - She said, putting a hand on her forehead and closing her eyes to slowly recover. - I’m sorry that I zoomed out.</p>
<p>Peppy smiled at her affectionately.</p>
<p>- It’s a week filled with emotions, am I right?</p>
<p>Poppy chuckled suddenly feeling really tired.</p>
<p>- Yea, It is</p>
<p>- Go rest, you have an operation tonight - He reminded her.</p>
<p>- Oh. Yes… Operation - Poppy felt exhausted. Dad was right, she really needed some rest before it. She smiled at him gratefulness thinking how much he cared about her. She got down and hugged him once again before saying goodbye and leaving the room.</p>
<p>Now she felt like she really needed to find Creek and talk with him. Maybe she could just go to her pod with him and rest, it would be nice too.</p>
<p>She went outside the hospital and felt fresh air. She took one deep breath till she started walking around to find her boyfriend. She wasn’t thinking, just walking onward, feeling emotionally tired. Trolls were greeting her, but she couldn’t force herself to more than only slightly nodding. She wasn’t in the mood to smile at all. But she told herself that she wasn’t sad or blue like Suki, she was just weary. Not more than that. Just weary.</p>
<p>When she finally found Creek, she felt like her mouth formed in a mild smile.</p>
<p>- Hi, honey - Creek said, kissing her on her cheek. - I didn’t see ya for a while. Are you okay? You look really tired.</p>
<p>- Yea, I’m fine - Poppy sighed, hugging him. - I’m just… Thinking too much… Feeling too much…</p>
<p>Creek put his chin on the top of her head, hugging her back.</p>
<p>- And how is your dad? </p>
<p>- Good… - She answered, but this question reminded her of the talk with her dad. She sighed heavily and pushed Creek away, but only a bit. - Creek? - She asked grudgingly.</p>
<p>He smiled at her calmly.</p>
<p>- Yes, sweetie?</p>
<p>- Can I ask you a question?</p>
<p>Creek looked at her worriedly.</p>
<p>- I was just thinking… - She started, looking down. - If I’m… dying in the hospital like my dad, would you…</p>
<p>- Shh - He put his finger on her lips. And then he started slowly and calmly: - Stop thinking like that. You’re not dying, even better, your father isn’t dying right now. - He smiled at her so sweetly, moving a strand of hair from her eyes. - You just worry too much right now.</p>
<p>Poppy sighed tiredly once again.</p>
<p>- Maybe you’re right… - She looked at him, smiling back. - You’re right.</p>
<p>He smiled a bit wider and then she heard music started playing. She frowned. “Creek will be singing? - she thought. - Maybe something like “doesn’t worry, be happy” or some sweetie love song. That would be nice!” But music sounded a bit unsettlingly. Creek stepped back from her and sang:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I put a spell on you</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Poppy blinked. She didn’t expect those words.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Because you’re mine.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Words echoed through her head when she looked at his ambiguous sight.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>You better stop the things you do.<br/>I tell you, I ain’t lyin’, I ain’t lyin’. No.<br/></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>- Creek? - She tried to stop him, this song was unbearable. But he didn’t react, he came closer making her feeling uncomfortable for some reason. She gulped.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>You know I can’t stand you’re foolin’ around.<br/>I don’t care if you don’t want me.<br/>'Cause I’m yours, yours, yours anyhow.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>It was super weird! Poppy didn’t know what to say or do. She wanted just to escape from him singing. And then she heard another song, a bit muffed by Creek’s. She pushed him away from her and looked around to find Suki.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I put spell on You</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She ran through her without thinking. She just didn’t want to hear Creek even one second more</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I put spell on you….</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>When she left him alone, she felt like she ran straight into another song. Much more depressed, much more overwhelming. Poppy slowed down to hear what Suki was singing.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I walk a lonely road<br/>The only one that I have ever known<br/>Don’t know where it goes<br/>But it’s only me, and I walk alone</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>It didn’t feel right, but Poppy joined Suki and started walking by her side and listen to her sad song, trying not to turn around to look at Creek.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I walk this empty street<br/>On the boulevard of broken dreams<br/>Where the city sleeps<br/>And I’m the only one, and I walk alone</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I walk alone, I walk alone<br/>I walk alone and I walk a</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>My shadow’s the only one that walks beside me</em><br/>My shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating<br/>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<br/>Till then I walk alone</p>
</blockquote><p>DJ Suki fell silent. They walked in silence for a while. But Poppy just couldn’t stand seeing her best friend sad.</p>
<p>- Suki…</p>
<p>Suki jumped, screaming. She covered her head with her arms.</p>
<p>- What?? You?? Here?? How! - DJ was really shocked. Poppy just forgot that when she heard someone’s singing, they didn’t know about it. It was embarrassing…</p>
<p>- Sorry! I didn’t want to scare you! - Poppy showed her open hands in the calming gesture.</p>
<p>They both froze like that. And then they started chuckling awkwardly, seeing each other’s faces.</p>
<p>- You really terrified me, Pops! - DJ smiled, but not so widely. </p>
<p>Poppy giggled briefly rubbing her neck.</p>
<p>- Suki, I… - She tried to start, but the DJ interrupted her.</p>
<p>- Yea, I know. You apologize for yesterday - Suki waved one hand.</p>
<p>- No, Suki! - Poppy tried to be serious. - I really need to talk with you.</p>
<p>Suki sighed briefly.</p>
<p>- I agree that I don’t spend time with you like I used to - Poppy confessed. - … Because of Creek. And I’m not that good friend like I thought about myself. There were many things in my life, that changed the last time and… I lost them. But now I’m sorry. If you forgive me, I promise that I never leave you alone anymore - She held her elbow shyly. smiling. - Can you give me a chance to upturn?</p>
<p>Suki smiled dorkly at her. She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>- Of course, your Silver Tongue  - She said, bowing for a giggle. Poppy laughed. And their hugtimers lighted on. They both laughed and hugged each other.</p>
<p>- I missed you so much, Pops - Suki said. holding her really tightly.</p>
<p>- You’ll burke me! - Poppy shouted, chuckling. They pushed themselves away. - You know, I also miss Snack Pack. You think we can meet them?</p>
<p>Suki’s smile faded.</p>
<p>- Like.. right now?</p>
<p>- Yes! - Poppy beamed excitedly.</p>
<p>- Oh… You see… - Suki looked down. - I don’t know if there is Snack Pack…</p>
<p>Poppy straightened up and flew right.</p>
<p>- What?</p>
<p>- You see.. - Suki started grudgingly. - When you stopped going to our meetings…Guy Diamond started to be busy… Satin and Chenille too… And also I stopped going to the meetings…</p>
<p>- But why??</p>
<p>- I dunno… I just didn’t feel like I wanted to… - Suki twisted her face.</p>
<p>- Well, then… We have to meet tomorrow! - Poppy ordered.</p>
<p>- ….you’ll come to the Snack Pack meeting?</p>
<p>- Oh, yes, I will! - Poppy threw her hands up.</p>
<p>- Oh, gosh… So will I - Suki laughed. But Poppy got a little serious once again.</p>
<p>- Suki… There is one more thing you have to know…</p>
<p>- What’s that? - She asked curiously.</p>
<p>- I’m having an operation tonight… Could you… come there with me? - She asked shyly.</p>
<p>Suki was shocked. She just stood in awe.</p>
<p>- Why are you having an operation? - Suki finally asked.</p>
<p>- You know… - Poppy looked down. She realized that she didn’t tell her anything at all. -  Wanna walk?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to mention that sometimes I change the lyrics of songs a bit. But just a bit.</p>
<p>And also thank you @livinginithilien-blog once again for editing this crap.</p>
<p>King Peppy - "Used to" by Sandro Cavazza and Lou Elliotte</p>
<p>Creek - "I put a spell on you" by Annie Lennox</p>
<p>Suki -  "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did my best to make this chapter as good as it was possible. And I’m kinda proud of myself. It’s still not perfect or even good enough for you, guys, but maybe one day my English skills will be as good as yours. Maybe. And once again thank you @livinginithilien-blog for correcting my mistakes XD Now, enjoy:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>- </b>Queen Poppy?</p><p>Poppy gulped as she heard the green, Violet-hair troll called out her name, looking out from the operation room.</p><p>- Yes? - She asked shyly.</p><p>- Go in - He said crisply and pointed by open hand the inside of the room.</p><p>She felt a hand on her arm and when she turned around she met the comforting sight of the red-skin troll.</p><p>- You’re brave - Suki showed her a calming smile. - You can do it, girl.</p><p>Poppy smiled nervously at her. She hoped she could. She took a deep breath and tried to get to the point.</p><p>- I can do this - Poppy repeated after a friend, feeling a bit braver. She stood up and stepped into the room.</p><p>- Good girl! - She heard Suki’s voice behind her back before the door was closed by the green-skin troll.</p><p>- Actually, <em>we</em> can do this - The green skin troll said, guiding her to the main cab.</p><p>- Well, I guess so… - Poppy didn’t feel more chill with that information. She stood next to <em>the table</em>, watching trolls in white overalls walking around the room and preparing stuff she couldn’t even imagine what was for. She wondered if she had been calmer with that knowledge. But she guessed that no. But that unawareness was really unbearable and made her more stressed. She didn’t know what she was waiting for in the middle of the room full of Trolls wearing green masks and gum gloves.</p><p>- Queen Poppy, you have to take off your hairband, scrunchie, and the hugtimer.</p><p>Poppy turned around to see the yellow-hair trolls in white overall giving her box for the things she was ordered to get off. She hesitated for a moment.</p><p>- Why must I take off my hugtimer? - She asked with an unconcealed grudge. She was really attached to it.</p><p>- It mustn’t light up during the operation - He explained. - It would be deconcentrating surgeons.</p><p>Poppy bit her lips. She couldn’t argue with that. After a brief while of hesitation, she started untieing her hot-pink hugtimer. Then it reminded her that she hadn’t seen the bracelet on her doctor’s wrist.</p><p>- Every single doctor has to take off their hugtimers? - Poppy asked curiously.</p><p>- No - The yellow-hair troll shook his head. - Only surgeons and to be honest we do it only for operation. Life without hugtimer is kinda sad, don’t ya think, Queen? - He sounded like he smiled at her but she couldn’t see it cause of the mask on his mouth. But she smiled him back, nodding slightly.</p><p>- Right! - She said, putting her hugtimer into a white plastic box.</p><p>- Alright - The yellow-hair troll said when she finished putting the things into the box. - Now you can lie on the table. We’ll give you anesthetic and then fall you asleep.</p><p>He turned around to put the box away. Poppy looked at the table feeling a lump in her throat. She sat on it and laid slowly, feeling as a touch of cold surface made her skin tremble. She blinked rapidly when white light from the lamps glared at her.</p><p>- Keep calm, your Majesty - One of the surgeons put her hand on Poppy’s arm to comfort her. - You won’t feel anything.</p><p>- I hope - Poppy mumbled, straightening herself on the table.</p><p>- We have to cut your hair a bit - The female surgeon added. - Would you mind it?</p><p>- If it’s a necessity… - Poppy tried to smile a bit cause asking her if she minded cutting her hair sounded sort of making her naive. If they had to, they would do it, even if she didn’t give them her agreement. On the operation table, Queen Poppy for some while lost her royal privileges.</p><p>- Ok, take this - The surgeon said, (when they all worn kind of cap on their hair Poppy couldn’t recognize them even by their voices), He gave her a small plastic mask with gum cable connected with a weird machine, in which Poppy could distinguish only a bottle with gas. - You have to put it on your mouth and hold it there.</p><p>Poppy followed the surgeon’s instructions, shaking a bit. She knew the operation was just started and it made her feel really nervous.</p><p>- Keep calm - Some of the doctors said, switching on the weird machine. She heard rumbling and she felt gas hit her face. She blenched. </p><p>- Take a deep breath - She heard, not knowing from where cause she had unawares closed her eyes a few seconds before. Poppy tried to cool out and took one deep inhale.</p><p>- You can exhale too - She heard someone chuckling. Poppy smiled a bit and exhaled.</p><p>- Okay, then do it once again - The same amused voice said and Poppy obeyed him like a little frightening child. She heard a chuckle once again.</p><p>- Your Majesty, you can breathe without my orders - Poppy opened her eyes to see a surgeon, who must have facepalmed a second before, cause he covered his face by one hand, chuckling. - You have to just fall yourself asleep by breathing a gas. It’s not complicated at all.</p><p>- Cherry, she’s just stressed! - The other troll with a female voice poked him by her elbow. They started talking but Poppy couldn’t hear them already. She felt as she slowly lost her awareness, blinking languidly. She really didn’t notice, when she fell asleep.</p><p>* * * </p><p>First thing Poppy noticed after she woke up was an odd taste on her tongue. She smacked a few times only to feel how dry her mouth was. She frowned and twisted her lips, realized that she must have slept with an open mouth. It tasted really awful. Then rough sough hit her ears, so she frowned once again. She took her hand out of the blanket and rubbed her temple. Only then awareness of laying on the hospital bed came to her. The dim word ‘operation’ ran through her mind. She tried to open her eyes and she started blinking, bedazzled by the white light of the hospital’s lamps.</p><p>- Be careful, move slowly - Poppy heard a familiar crisp voice above her. She looked up and blinked until she could see her doctor's face. She was checking something in files of papers.</p><p>- G’morning? - Poppy mumbled arduously. The doctor nodded slightly so Poppy guessed it was morning. She stared at her not knowing what else she could do or say. She could start a small talk as usual she did - Poppy didn’t like silence at all - but then she couldn’t remind herself of the doctor’s name. She found her mind really empty right then. </p><p>- Yea, I think you’ll be alright - Doctor said out of nowhere, still staring at the papers. - When you find powers to sit up, you’ll eat this - She waved lazily at a little table next to the bed. Poppy tried to look there, but all she saw was a plastic cup and the white box where her crown was protruding.</p><p>- The cup - Doctor explained crispily. - There were pellets. We’ll give you them twice a day.</p><p>- Twice a day? - Poppy mumbled. - How long must I stay here? Day? Two days?</p><p>The doctor chuckled pityingly. Poppy realized that she saw her smile for the first time. It was so rough that it was an ironic smile.</p><p>- There’s no option that you can leave today or tomorrow - The doctor said, kinda amused. - You have to stay here for a week or even more.</p><p>- A week or even more? - Poppy asked, shocked.</p><p>- A week or even more. - Doctor nodded.</p><p>- A week or even more… - Poppy repeated like a spell with disbelief.</p><p>- Yes! Shall I sing that to you? - the doctor said, annoyed.</p><p>- Well… - Poppy said. - If you could…</p><p>The doctor looked at her really confused. But Poppy didn’t joke. She didn’t see what weird would be in singing. This time doctor blinked in disbelief.</p><p>- Well… I don’t sing… - Doctor said finally, looking back at her papers.</p><p>- What? Why not?</p><p>The doctor hesitated for a while.</p><p>- Well, I find singing in the hospital pretty weird, don’t you think? - Doctor explained.</p><p>- No. Every place is good to sing! - Poppy sat up on her bed suddenly swooning. But then she felt rapidly dizzied. She started blinking and held her head so tight.</p><p>- I told you to be careful and move slowly - Doctor said, giving her a dirty look. - We cut you off a small piece of your brain. It was really tiny, but still, your body needs recuperation - She pointed at Poppy with a pen which she held in her hand. - You’ve already got the skull. You’ve got a huge cut on your head and it must accrete. I repeat: there’s no option you leave hospital earlier than after a week or more. And you have to take these pellets twice a day - She added, pointing at the plastic cup. - Otherwise, I’ll never let you go.</p><p>Poppy gulped feeling drilled through by her adamant look. She even didn’t want to think about how her head looked right then. She carefully lifted her hand to gently touch the top of her head and then she felt that she had a cap on it. She stroked it carefully only to find it was kinda empty. It could mean only one thing: they cut all her hair.</p><p>Poppy took a deep breath to calm herself down. It felt obvious that they must have cut her hair to do the operation, but she didn’t expect that for some reason and she didn’t feel like she was ready for it. Even if she knew it would grow back during her week in the hospital, feeling bald was awful and overwhelming. The trolls’ hair was the most important part of their body: not only due to looking and even not due to using it like a bag, baby carrier, and fifth limb. It was because the hair was only trolls weapon. It was really strong, could lift things three times heavier than its owner. It also could change colors and length and even could light if its owner really wanted. Even if the hair wasn’t an intimate part of the body, Poppy felt almost naked without it. She froze sitting on the bed with her hand on the cap and looking nowhere.</p><p>- See? - The doctor said, looking at her suggestively. - You have to stay.</p><p>Poppy sighed heavily. When she was getting down her hand she noticed something on it. It was stuck and for Poppy, it looked kinda terrible.</p><p>- What’s that? - She asked not loosening her sight of the sticking awful thing.</p><p>- Oh, you mean catheter? - The doctor looked at her from the papers. - It’s from the drip. Behind you - She waved lazily in this direction. Poppy turned around. - You were connected to it during the night, we had to complete your fluids after the operation. But you don’t need it now. It stands here just in case.</p><p>Poppy stared at the drip with worry. Two hoppers were hanging on it. One with some lucent liquid and one with the rest of dark red blood. Poppy gulped, not knowing which time she already did it.</p><p>- Okay. I’ve done my job here - Doctor said crispy, getting back Poppy’s attention. - Eat pellets. - She added, leaving the room.</p><p>Poppy wanted to call her back but it was already too late. She stayed alone in the empty, white hospital room with only one small window. She tried to look through it but it was too far. She sighed, looking hopelessly at the cup with the pellets. They even didn’t give her a glass of water to wash them down.</p><p> It seemed to be a long, boring week.</p><p>* * * </p><p>Knock, knock, knock.</p><p>- Come in - Poppy said curiously. She saw the door started opening and suddenly from behind a familiar face appeared.</p><p>- Howdy, m’ lady!</p><p>- Cooper! - Poppy screamed happily. - Oh my hair, it’s good to see you, goofball!</p><p>- It’s good to see ya too, teeny queenie! - Cooper came in, giggling goofily as he usually did.</p><p>- What are you doing here? How do you know I’m here? - Poppy was really exhilarated by seeing her friend’s face. She realized she hadn’t seen him for a long while.</p><p>- I just work here as a clown, Poppy! - Cooper grinned really widely. - Everyone knows! - He added joyfully and took a red fake nose on his face. Then he took off his green student cap and made a bow. Poppy chuckled.</p><p>- I didn’t know… - She said a bit sadly.</p><p>- But what are YOU doing here, Popsicle? Hm? - Cooper looked at her suggestively, taking color balls from his cap without any warning, and started joggling. The big smile didn’t drop from his face.</p><p>- I had an operation - Poppy explained, not knowing what she exactly should have said to him. - But I’m ok now, I just have to lay here and bored…</p><p>- So I came just in time! - Cooper giggled so goofily and loud. He threw his balls up, above his head, and then caught them all by his cap. He took it back on his head. - But I feel like something more eats you, my Popcorn, isn’t it? - He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. - It already ate your hair.</p><p>Poppy smiled slightly but then sighed heavily.</p><p>- My dad is dying - She said without hesitation. She looked down sadly. - Many things dropped on my head during those days and… - She looked up at Cooper, suddenly feeling really overwhelmed. - If I can’t hold my problems now, how will I hold it… without him?</p><p>Cooper tilted his head a bit, looking at her. </p><p>- You looked really tired emotionally - He said. - I think you need to chill a bit and the answer will just come to you.</p><p>He took the ukulele from his head and started playing.</p><p>- I feel like a little song can help you a bit - Cooper beamed at her with the biggest grin he could ever do. Poppy smiled gently. - Any wishes?</p><p>- I dunno…</p><p>- So I sing you something! - He said and then he started singing:</p><p>Today I don’t feel like doing anything</p><p>I just wanna lay in my bed</p><p>Don’t feel like picking up my phone</p><p>So leave a message at the tone</p><p>‘Cause today I swear I’m not doing anything</p><p>- Sing with me! - Cooper screamed making Poppy laughed.</p><p>After five more songs, Poppy felt really better. Laughing she lifted her arm to Cooper like a little happy.</p><p>- C’mere, my goofer - She said. Cooper giggled and got down, letting her hug his lama head so tight. - Thank you very much, my lovely friend!</p><p>- I’m here for you, Pops! - He giggled. - If you need me, just call my name!</p><p>- Wait, you have to leave already? - Poppy asked, a bit disappointed.</p><p>- I’ve got more patients than you, Poppy - He said, stepping away from her. - But I’m glad I helped you a bit. It was really nice to see you, Poppifer! And also see ya soon!</p><p>- See ya soon, Cooper - Poppy smiled, following him by sight when he was leaving. Then she thought of something. - Cooper?</p><p>- Yea? - He turned around standing in the door.</p><p>- Can you do one more thing for me? - Poppy asked sweetly.</p><p>Cooper beamed at her with his big goofy grin.</p><p>- What’s that, Popsicle?</p><p>Poppy hesitated for a sec.</p><p>- Have you got any paper? - She asked. - And a pen or pencil?</p><p>- Of course! - He took those things from his cap and handed her. - Do you desire to draw something?</p><p>- Not exactly - She said, writing already on the paper. She bit her lips like she usually did when she tried really focus on doing something fast and thoroughly. When she finished, she wrapped the paper in a roll. She found a heart sticker in the white box on the table next to her bed - there were things she took off before the operation and also things she hid in the hair before surgeons cut it. She chose a blue heart sticker and put it on the paper roll. Then she handed it to Cooper.</p><p>- Can you throw it into the forest near the Flower Alley? - She asked.</p><p>Cooper laughed, taking the roll from her hand.</p><p>- Everything for ya, my Queen!</p><p>* * * </p><p>- Sorry, ladies, but the visit time was closed two hours ago - Crispy doctor’s voice was intransigent.</p><p>- Please, just a few minutes more - Poppy and DJ Suki were begging like little, pure children.</p><p>- No. - Doktor said. - You say that every time I walk into - She pointed at DJ. - Get out.</p><p>- Mmmmokeyyyy…. - DJ Suki groaned out, looking at the ceiling. Then she turned around to Poppy and hugged her as tight as she could. - Bye, bestiieee</p><p>- Byeeee - Poppy hugged her back. - See ya tomorrow?</p><p>- Of course! - Suki pushed her away, smiling widely. - I’ll bring you the whole Snack Pack!</p><p>Poppy beamed excitedly.</p><p>- Really?</p><p>- Hair yea! I’ll do whatever it’ll take to let you see all their faces! - Suki threw up her punch and looked up scenically. Poppy started clapping her hand thrilling.</p><p>- That’d be amazing! - Poppy almost screamed.</p><p>- Quite!</p><p>Poppy and Suki fell silent sharply. They looked back at the doctor who was really irritated right then.</p><p>- It’s the middle of the night in the hospital! - She threw out through her mouth, quietly and firmly. - Most of the patients are already sleeping! You’re squealing like kids!</p><p>- I’m sorry, ms. doctor - Suki said with a much more calm voice than a few seconds before. - I’m already getting out….</p><p>Suki walked biddably out of Poppy’s room, waving her for goodbye. Poppy smiled at her and waved her back. </p><p>- Good night - The doctor said extremely crispy, switching off the lights and then shut the door. Poppy heard her heavy steps and then the hospital got totally silent. It was so creepy. She started wondering if her plans were realistic enough to bring them into effect. She took a look through the window, but it was still too far, too high, and too small. Who even designed it? It was completely useless, especially now, when it looked like a dark hole in the white wall.</p><p>Poppy looked at her crown on the little table. Should she have brought with her? It would have looked really stupid if she had put it on her head, where actually was a white cap hiding her naked top of the head and maybe a big stitched cut. She tried not to think how awful it could look. So… Maybe it wouldn’t have been a good idea to bring a crown…</p><p>Poppy noticed the white box and smiled. On top was lying a pack of her favorite jellybeans which DJ Suki brought her today. It was really nice to see her face, even if she saw her like just the day before. Suki was a really good friend. This thought made Poppy sad. She didn’t see her friends for a while. She didn’t go to the Snack Pack meeting for a while. For a really long while. Poppy felt guilty that she hadn’t found any time for them. She had just sunk in her royal duties, she had been desperate to show herself as a perfect Queen. And also she had spent all her free time with Creek. Of course, as her boyfriend he was important, but she shouldn’t have ignored her other friends. It was just cruel. </p><p>It was her first years as a queen and she had thought it had been perfect. Now she knew she just sucked. But… There was still a chance to be a good queen. And she decided to leap at every single opportunity.</p><p>Poppy looked around wondering how long she should have been waiting. Patience wasn’t her strength. She decided to just do what she wanted, without thinking or hesitation. She just believed in the rightness of her decisions. She put away her blanket and stood up slowly. She tried to make some steps and it was just as easy and normally - without feeling dizzy or weak. It made her confirmed her belief. She stood straight, ready for her plans, ready for her destiny!</p><p>Poppy opened the door as quietly as she could. She took a look at the hall, but it was just silent and empty. The thought of visiting her dad flashed through her mind, but she refused it. If she wanted to carry her plans through, she had to go straight to the goal. She swaggered on the hall, feeling really confident. She made a brave face and walked through the entrance, trying to be quiet and quick at the same time. </p><p>- Are you kidding me? - A voice full of cringe stopped her a few steps before a big glass door with white writing “exit”. Poppy turned around only to meet the doctor’s irritated eyes from the glassy guardroom.</p><p>- I can explain it - Poppy lifted her hand in a ‘peace offering’ gesture.</p><p>- I don’t want your explanation - The doctor said firmly. - I want to see you in your bed.</p><p>- But…</p><p>- Yes, your <em>butt</em> in your <em>bed</em> - The doctor interrupted her roughly. She was really salty.</p><p>- I have to meet someone! - Poppy threw desperately.</p><p>- You’ll meet them in the following week.</p><p>- No, listen! If I don’t meet him now, I’ll never see him again - Poppy begged.</p><p>The doctor made a poker face, not believing in her words.</p><p>- Look, I met him accidentally - Poppy started explaining. - And somehow he agreed to meet again and… If I don’t show myself tonight, if I tell him to wait, I’m sure he’ll just quit cause he’d think that I don’t care… - Poppy got her arms down, sighing. - And I’ll never find him again in this huge wild forest.</p><p>- But somehow you met him once - The doctor just shrugged.</p><p>- Well… - Poppy rubbed her elbow. She wasn’t sure if she should have told this, but it was her lifeline. - He was close to top himself then.</p><p>Poppy looked directly into the doctor’s eyes. She tried to be firm and show her that it was a really urgent and serious situation. The doctor’s face froze. She still hesitated, but it felt like she was fighting with some thoughts in her mind. After a while, she sighed finally and looked at the big clock above the entrance.</p><p>- One hour - The doctor said roughly, not looking at her. - And you’ll be back.</p><p>Poppy beamed slowly, feeling big relief.</p><p>- Thank you - She answered, but when she started turning around she heard the doctor crispy voice:</p><p>- Don’t run! </p><p>Poppy smiled widely at her.</p><p>- Okay!</p><p>And there she was: walking securely on the way to the huge, wild forest.</p><p>When she already arrived at the edge of the woods in the preconcerted place she couldn’t find anyone in sight and it made her a bit worried. Could he not find her letter? But then she heard the voice:</p><p>- Why did you want to meet with me that late? </p><p>Poppy looked around and found the gray troll getting from the leaves. She smiled at him widely.</p><p>- Hi, Branch!</p><p>He looked at her and stopped.</p><p>- What… Where is your hair… - He asked confusedly, staring at the white cap on her head. - What happened?</p><p>- Oh, it’s nothing - She waved one hand. - I’ve got an operation last night.</p><p>His eyes got really big. He held his head in disbelief.</p><p>- What?? - He almost screamed.</p><p>- Yea, I told ya, my dad is dying - Poppy started explaining. - He has a tumor on his brain. I made research and it turned out that I’ve got it too. But much smaller like only an embryo - She made a little space between her two fingers. - So they just cut it off.</p><p>Branch looked like someone hit his face with a pan.</p><p>- Just cut it off?? - He held his head really tightly.</p><p>- Yes - Poppy answered briefly.</p><p>- And you’ve just escaped from the hospital?? - He actually screamed.</p><p>- Well…</p><p>- With the opened skull!</p><p>Poppy looked away.</p><p>- Probably.</p><p>- Are you crazy?? - He threw his arm up, agitated. </p><p>Poppy lifted her arms and tilted her head.</p><p>- Maybe a bit - She said, smiling dorkly.</p><p>Branch got completely confused. He looked like he didn’t know if he was angry or frightened. He was just freaked out by her total peace in this serious situation. He covered his face with both of his hands, trying not to explode.</p><p>- Why do you risk your life without any logical reason? Why?? Only to see me?? - He threw up his hand once again, not knowing how to express many different feelings.</p><p>- I just wanted to not disappoint you - Poppy rubbed her elbow, looking away shy.</p><p>Branch stopped once again. He just got lost.</p><p>- I just didn’t understand! - He started to walk around, freaking out.  - Disappointed? me? Risking your own life to not disappoint someone sounds ridiculous enough, but to not disappoint me? Who am I to you?! I’m just a stranger from the woods!</p><p>- Yes, but…</p><p>- No! There’s no “yes”! You just… You just… - He lost his mind. - You just completely nut! The nuttiest nut in the world! Why are you even queen!</p><p>Poppy chucked. She found him freaking out because of her really amusing. Even if he offended her right then he just didn’t know everything so he had a reason to be angry at her. Then, when he noticed her chuckle, he got even more frustrated.</p><p>- That’s it! We’re going back to the hospital - He ordered, pushing her firmly in the right direction and started walking really fast.</p><p>- Nooo, Branch, wait! - Poppy stopped. - The doctor told me not to run!</p><p>Branch looked at her misunderstanding.</p><p>- You say that the doctor <em>let</em> you go out? - He asked with disbelief.</p><p>- Yes!</p><p>He threw his arms up once again, quitting.</p><p>- So that’s the point! - He screamed. - You’re the queen of the nuts! That’s why they chose you! You are just the nuttiest of them to rule all those nuts!</p><p>Poppy giggled.</p><p>- Why you find it so funny?! - He exploded.</p><p>- I dunno - She said. - No one has called me a nut before.</p><p>- Maybe they should! - He got mad. - You would never go out of the hospital with an opened skull!</p><p>It was hard to keep his walk, he was really furious right then and forgot Poppy couldn’t run or even get tired. But she already started getting tired of him screaming and overreacting whole the time. She hadn’t wanted to talk with him like this.</p><p>- Okay, it was really stupid - Poppy said finally. - But I knew that if I hadn’t met with you today, you would have just given it up, thinking that I didn’t care.</p><p>Branch looked at her still angry.</p><p>- But if you could send me a letter, you could have written that you were in the hospital.</p><p>- But If I pleased you to meet a week later, you would think that I don’t care! - Poppy was actually perturbed.</p><p>- And that’s the matter! Why do you even care! - He shouted at her.</p><p>- Because you helped me! - Poppy shouted, but only because he was shouting at her whole this time.</p><p>Branch melted a bit. Only then he noticed that he was walking too fast for her so he got slow.</p><p>- I helped you? - He asked disbelievingly.</p><p>- Yes - Poppy said, trying to keep calm. - I actually visited my dad in the hospital after our talk. - Ske looked at him, but he just got silent and listened to her, so she went on. - And I went back to the doctor and she told me about the tumor. And I even made up with my best friend.</p><p>- It’s ridiculous - Branch frowned. - I actually did completely nothing.</p><p>- No, you actually helped me - Poppy said. - I don’t know how but… Nobody could… You just gave me good advice and maybe that’s all… But…. - She didn’t know what she exactly wanted to said. She shook your head sharply, like she woke up, and went on with more confidence. - I can’t just leave you alone and forget about you! - She looked at him. - That’s so selfish!</p><p>Branch clicked her tongue and looked away. It was hard to disagree with that. He took a breath and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he hesitated a bit.</p><p>- Gush, what did you think? - Poppy interrupted him before he even started. - That I wanted to take you into my nuts army and force you to be happy? - She smiled ironically.</p><p>Branch pursed his lips, tilting his head a bit.</p><p>- Well… - He said, but then he heard she chuckled slightly, so he chuckled slightly too. - Don’t you?</p><p>Poppy shrugged her arms.</p><p>- Well, maybe one day…</p><p>He shook his head slowly in disbelief, smiling nightly. Poppy smiled widely, seeing that. It was still surprising seeing his smile, even really tiny. Gray trolls were said as trolls who never felt happy, who were always sad and mean, so… Maybe there was hope for Branch to take back his colors. She felt a little proud of herself, thinking that she could help him like he had helped her before. And besides that, returning someone’s colors sounded like something that a good Queen could do. And befriending him was a really big chance to show everyone, especially herself, that she could be a good friend. She smiled at herself seeing her bright future - as a Queen and as a really good friend.</p><p>Poppy looked up and noticed that they were already in front of the entrance to the hospital. They stopped walking and looked at each other.</p><p>- Well - Branch broke the silence, pointing at the doors by his thumb. - You should go in.</p><p>Poppy tilted her head on a side like a little puppy and crossed her arms on her chest, looking at him suggestively. Branch sighed heavily, tilted his head back.</p><p>- I promise we’ll meet - He said, looking back at her reproachfully. - But I do not dance, hug, or sing. You’ll be just bored with me.</p><p>- Well - Poppy smiled childishly. - It’s always better to be bored with someone than alone.</p><p>Branch frowned.</p><p>- You’re just a little nut.</p><p>Poppy giggled and saw as he smiled a bit, still frowning. It made him look really endearing.</p><p>- Okay, now you’ve got all you needed so just go in - He said, waving a hand to through the entrance. He tried to divert her attention from his face forcing him to smile. - It’s really time to go for ya!</p><p>- Okay, okay! - She made a peace offering gesture and turned around to the hospital. - I’ll throw the letter into Forrest when I’ll get out of here.</p><p>- Of course - She heard his sarcastic voice. - Just go in already!</p><p>She chuckled quietly and went in. Almost at the same moment, she noticed the doctor’s eyes from the glass cab, looking at her.</p><p>- Am I late? - Poppy asked worriedly but smiling.</p><p>- No, it’s just… - The Doctor sounded like her Thoughts were somewhere else. - It’s really him.</p><p>Poppy stopped.</p><p>- Who?</p><p>- The gray troll - Doctor finished with a weird face. Kinda… Sad? - I’ve never seen him before. When you were talking about the guy from the Forest, I guessed you meant him, but…</p><p>- But? - Poppy asked after a while of silence.</p><p>The doctor looked a bit down, kinda sad.</p><p>- I saw him smiling… I thought it’s… - She stopped and fell silent. Then she took a deep breath and backed to her Old, crisp face. - Never mind, just go to your room.</p><p>The doctor got back to the computer without any other word. Poppy hesitated for a while, wondering if she should have talked with her. For a few seconds, she saw her differently. It reminded her of the song the Doctor sang in her cabinet just yesterday. It was so depressing.</p><p>- What are you waiting for - The doctor looked at her reproachfully. - Go to your room.</p><p>Poppy hesitated a second more, but then just started walking to her room. It didn’t feel right, but she really didn’t know what else she could do. But when she was almost in front of the door of her hospital room, she heard a melody started playing. She stopped trying to find out from which direction she would hear singing, who would be singing. She looked around expecting that someone would jump from the shadow and start performer his problems, but nothing like that happened. She focused more on the melody and noticed that someone was actually singing, but far away from her. She walked following the singing, trying to catch up with the lyrics.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Lonely, I’m Mr. Lonely<br/>I have nobody for my own</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Poppy felt her heart twist. It was still hard to find trolls feeling alone with their problems. But she was the Queen just to help them, wasn’t she?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Now I am so lonely, I’m Mr. Lonely<br/>Wish I had someone to call on the phone</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She arrived at the beginning of the hall when she had been just a few seconds before. She peeked into the glass cab and saw the Doctor lying on her desk under her computer. It was her singing.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Letters, never a letter<br/>I get no letters in the mail<br/>I’ve been forgotten, yes, forgotten<br/>Oh, how I wonder, how is it I failed</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Now I’m a soldier, a lonely soldier<br/>Away from home through no wish of my own<br/>That’s why I’m lonely, I’m Mr. Lonely<br/>I wish that I could go back home</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>- Ms doc?</p><p>The doctor jumped sharply. She looked around kinda panic and confused for a second, but then when she saw Poppy she just sighed heavily.</p><p>- I should have expected you - Doctor said with unhid discontent. - Why can’t you just obey me for once?</p><p>- I Just Thought that… - Poppy hesitated, but then went on. - I just can’t leave you here so lonely.</p><p>The doctor looked at her curiously. But then she just groaned out briefly and turned back to her computer.</p><p>- I was wondering - Poppy tried to take her attention. - Why you don’t have hugtimer on your hand…</p><p>- It’s kinda disturbing - Doctor answered with a blank face, still staring at the dim light monitor filled by trolls’ names.</p><p>- But you don’t work whole the time - Poppy continued. - The Surgeon said that they just took it back after the operation. I agree that life without hugtimer is kinda sad.</p><p>The doctor just kept silent, like she didn’t care about loud-Pink trolls talking something above her.</p><p>- If you lost yours, then you can get mine - Poppy suggested.</p><p>- No! - The doctor finally turned around to her, looking at her with annoyance. - I have my own, I just don’t need it, thanks! - She said really firmly, then turned back to the computer.</p><p>Poppy stopped for a while, thinking.</p><p>- But…</p><p>- Why are you so stubborn? - Doctor asked reproachfully, looking at the keyboard. - Why you can’t just go! You’ve got actually one patient to return his happiness, there are many more trolls who need help, just help them and please, leave me alone… - Her last words sounded like begging. She laid at her desk again covering her head with her arms.</p><p>Poppy was just shocked. She didn’t expect that sudden change in her behavior. It sounded like she was really tired, physically, and emotionally. Poppy put her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, feeling just empathy for her. </p><p>- Leave me alone - Poppy heard the doctor’s muffled voice from her arms. She decided to just get down and hug her. She did it, she didn’t hear a hesitation from the Doctor so she hugged her a bit tighter. After a few minutes she felt the Doctor was trembling and from her arms, she could hear quietly muffled sniffing. They stayed like that for a long while.</p><p>When Poppy felt her cooling down, she pushed herself away, keeping her hand on Doctor’s shoulder.</p><p>- Can you look at me? - Poppy asked calmly.</p><p>The doctor got up her head a bit, only enough to show her wet eyes.</p><p>- Every time you’ll need to talk or just hug, you’ll go to my room - Poppy said slowly.</p><p>- But You also need a rest after an operation - The doctor disagreed, still sniffing a bit. - You broke enough rules, you have to…</p><p>- And you need not feel alone - Poppy said firmly. - Never again.</p><p>The doctor’s lips trembled.</p><p>- But… I’m your Doctor. I don’t let you… - She mumbled.</p><p>- And I’m your Queen - Poppy smiled widely. - And I order you to come.</p><p>The doctor didn’t say anything else. Just looked at the loud-pink troll in silence, sniffing quietly.</p><p>- Okay… - She already whispered.</p><p>Poppy smiled. She stood up.</p><p>- Now you go? - Doctor asked sarcastically.</p><p>Poppy just grinned.</p><p>- You need a rest - She threw, going out of the cab. - G'night</p><p>- Bye… - The doctor mumbled.</p><p>It felt weird that when Poppy finally arrived at her room, she felt like a big winner and at the same time - overwhelmed by brand-new emotions and Thoughts. She fell carefully on her bed, being tired physically and emotionally once again. But this time she saw hope. She looked at her crown lying at the little table and smiled at her.<br/>She could show herself as a good Queen. Just wait for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cooper - "Lazy song" by Bruno Mars</p><p>Doctor - "Mr. Lonely" by Bobby Vinton</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally! It’s been a while… I’m sorry if you wait for this chapter (I’m really curious if there’s someone who reads my fanfic). I was just too busy to write it. But now I’m back! I promised myself to write this fanfic to the very end so here is the fifth chapter.<br/>And please tell me if you want me to name chapters.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- So… I think you can already go out - Doctor said crisply, as usual, writing something in her notebook. Then she looked at Poppy and pointed at her head - You can also take it off.</p><p>Poppy looked up, trying to see the white hospital cap. She had been kinda afraid of taking it off and see how long was her hair then. She held the edge of the cap by two fingers and started lifting it really carefully, closing her eyes tightly. When she finally took it off, she looked up, but she couldn’t see anything. She heard Doctor chuckled.</p><p>- Don’t worry, It looks okay - She said, taking her hand into an overall pocket. - I bring you a mirror. - She added, handing her the thing.</p><p>- Oh, thank you! - Poppy said, taking the little mirror. She looked at her reflection. Her hair was surprisingly not that short as she thought It’d be. It was a hand long. She touched it gently and then she sank her fingers in it. There was much softer than before and even a bit darker. She could easily force it to be as long as it had been but it would be tiring in the long run. She started dressing it, brushing it with her fingers. She smiled happily at the mirror when she made successfully two wide strands falling on her forehead, which she really liked.</p><p>- I even prefer you this way - Doctor said blankly. Poppy smiled at her.</p><p>- Thanks! - She handed her back her mirror. Then she noticed that the Doctor looked a little sad. - Hey, you still can visit me in my pot - Poppy suggested. - Or catch me in the Village. I usually just run around, it’s easy to find me.</p><p>The doctor twisted her face, sighing.</p><p>- I have to work - She mumbled sadly. - And you’ll be very busy…</p><p>- You know what? - Poppy beamed. - I will be visiting you!</p><p>The doctor looked at her hopefully.</p><p>- Really? - She asked shyly.</p><p>- Yea, I’ll bring you more jellybeans - Poppy smiled widely and saw as Doctor looked at a few empty jellybeans’ packs on the little table.</p><p>- You know, it’s weird to say… - Doctor looked at her awkwardly. -…But I guess… I will miss you here, Queen Poppy.</p><p>- Aww… - Poppy put her hand on her heart, grinning. She lifted her arms. - C'mere!</p><p>The doctor awkwardly let Poppy hug her. She hugged her back, hoping that no one could see this.</p><p>- And also, you can call me Poppy - Pink troll pushed her away, showing her white tooth.</p><p>- Oh well… - Doctor shrugged shyly one arm, tilting her head on aside. - My name is Moonbloom.</p><p>- It’s really nice name! - Queen beamed at her ones again. - Why you don’t use it? </p><p>- I.. Dunno… - Moonbloom said, rubbing her elbow. - Just… Patients don’t ask me for my name so everyone calls me just “The doctor” and I get used to it… - She hesitated a bit and then added: - And I also think my name is a bit too long and too earnest.</p><p>- Earnest? - Poppy chuckled. - I don’t think so. I find your name pretty lovely.</p><p>Moonbloom sighed heavily.</p><p>- You’re just too kind sometimes - She said. </p><p>- But it is nothing but the truth! - Pink troll grinned and then turned to the little night table to take her stuff. She knew her hair was too short to take those things into them, so she had to hold them in the box. Maybe she should think about a bag? She wondered if Satin and Chenille would have made one for her. It would be also a good opportunity to see her friends - the twins were the only ones from the Snack Pack who hadn’t visited her in the hospital at all. The modelists must have been really busy.</p><p>And also Creek hadn’t visited her. Poppy wasn’t surprised, cause she hadn’t told him about an operation at all, but on the other hand, the whole Snack Pack knew about it. Did nobody tell him? Queen added asking about it to her ‘to do today list’ in her mind.</p><p>Poppy took her crown and put it on her head. She was hoping it looked good enough to go out of the hospital with it on her without meeting surprised looks from the trolls. Crown could at least hide her short hair a bit. She turned to Moonbloom and grinned.</p><p>- No - The doctor said briefly before Poppy could ask a question about her look.</p><p>Queen frowned with disappointment and took her crown off. She really loved wearing the crown and looking like a genuine royal. It made her feel proud and confident.</p><p>Loud knocking interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>- I’m sorry, am I late? - Dj just popped into the room, panting so hard.</p><p>Poppy beamed.</p><p>- Yes, you are!</p><p>They both collapsed into giggles.</p><p>- I bring some jellybeans - Suki showed them a pack of candy.</p><p>- You’re the best, Suki! - Pink troll jumped to her and hugged her really tightly. - There are many many things I have to do today! - Poppy said, after pushing her away. - Can you help me?</p><p>- Wow, girl, you don’t even go out of the hospital - Suki worried. - Don’t you need some rest?</p><p>- No! I was doing nothing but lying wholly this week! I need to meet my friends - Poppy was smiling so widely. - I miss Snack Pack so much! Are you with me?</p><p>- Hair yea girl - Dj smiled at her.</p><p>Queen took her box with her crown and they both just left the room.</p><p>- See ya later, Moonbloom! - Poppy cried out to the doctor before she and her best friend went into the hall. They didn’t hear an answer, but the pink troll swore herself to visit the hospital minimum once a week. She couldn’t leave Moonbloom totally alone.</p><p>- So first things first, we’re going to Satin and Chenille for a bag. I can’t carry all my stuff in my hand the whole day! And besides that, I haven’t seen them for such a long time. They didn’t even visit me, I think they’re swamped, and they need some relaxing girls meeting!</p><p>- Well… - Dj wasn’t as excited as her friend. - We can try. They are really busy and they need some rest, but I dunno if they wanna… Talk</p><p>- What do you mean? - Poppy gave her a surprised look.</p><p>- Well, Satin and Chenille are kinda… Argued…</p><p>- Oh, but they argue very often - She wanted to wave one hand, but she held the box.</p><p>- But this time is for real - Dj said sadly. - They haven’t talked with each other for such a long time. And they cut the contact with us.</p><p>- What? Really? - Poppy asked, shocked. - But they were so companionate!</p><p>- I don’t think so… For me they are always really different.</p><p>- But they are twins! They are the same! They like the same things and work together, and…</p><p>- Well, not now - Suki looked at her. - I think that’s why they’re so busy now. They do every project separately.</p><p>Poppy opened her eyes so wide. It sounded ridiculous! How was this even possible? She felt overwhelmed that Snack Pack was really crashed right then. She forgot about her friends and that’s why it looked like this! It felt just guilty that she had had a nice time with Creek and her new royal role so she had left her old friends.</p><p>But she could fix it, right?</p><p>Then it reminded her about Branch.</p><p>- Em, sorry that I’m changing the topic - Poppy asked kinda awkwardly. - But haven’t you got accidentally a small piece of paper and a pen?</p><p>- Em, yes, I have a notebook with my songs - Suki said, confused a bit. She put her hand into her hair and handled Poppy the things. - But why do you need it right now?</p><p>- I told ya about Branch, didn’t I? - She answered, putting the box down and starting to write something at the end of Dj’s notebook. It was hard to do it 'in the air’ so she went to the wall on the hall and leaned the notebook on it.</p><p>- Oh! - Suki beamed with curiosity. - So you’re gonna meet him!</p><p>- Yep</p><p>- I still can’t believe you that he’s a kind person</p><p>- But he is! Well, he’s not kind like other trolls, he’s… Different - Poppy stopped for a sec after she said that. She had known that he was different, but when she said that loud she realized that yes, he was different. So different. Completely different. There was nothing in common between them. He hated dancing, hugging, singing… He lived in the woods his whole life. He even didn’t know… He didn’t know anything about being a troll! They had met accidentally and mostly because she had wanted to help him, befriend him and show everyone that she was a good queen and a good friend. Wasn’t that selfish?</p><p>At that moment Poppy was pretty close to not write this letter and refuse to meet Branch. She stared at the hospital wall feeling guilty and doubts. But then again… She was in the hospital. She knew that she would have never come back here if she hadn’t met Branch that day in the forest. She probably could have just lost right then.</p><p>And yes, he was grumpy and didn’t look like a lot of fun, but Poppy never felt unsafe or uncomfortable. He even made her feel safe and more open than in front of her best friends. Maybe because he didn’t have to share her secret with anyone? Well, maybe. But there was something more than that. She didn’t know what it was, but the reminding of his little smile made the edge of her lips lifted slightly.</p><p>- Yeah, it’s a different kind of kindness - Poppy added after a while. - And I think it makes him special.</p><p>Suki blew a raspberry.</p><p>- He’s just odd.</p><p>Poppy giggled and got back writing. But this little thought stayed in her mind - Branch was different. How could she befriend him? Was that anything that they both liked? Poppy couldn’t throw those thoughts away from her mind. They made her a bit stressed. But only a bit. She had a whole day before the meeting, she was sure she would find out something.</p><p>But now, she finished the letter and she had to go out of the hospital. Finally.</p><p>When Poppy and Suki closed the door of the big hospital entrance, Queen tore the page with the letter and gave the notebook and the pen back to DJ.</p><p>- And now what? - Red-skin troll asked.</p><p>- Now I’m throwing it into the wood and meeting Branch yesterday - Poppy said, started walking through the forest.</p><p>- You’re kidding me! - Suki looked really amused. - And it works?</p><p>- I guess, I did it only once, but then it worked, so I hope it’ll also work this time.</p><p>- It sounds like a conspiracy or something like that - Suki chuckled. - Like you have a secret lover from the woods.</p><p>- Suki! - Poppy hit her with an elbow, laughing. - You know it’s not like that!</p><p>- I know, but on the other hand - Dj looked at her, amused. - Will you tell Creek about Branch?</p><p>Poppy hesitated.</p><p>- Should I? - She asked unsurely.</p><p>- Well, why should you hide it?</p><p>- But I’m gonna just befriend with Branch, that’s all…</p><p>- You know how it looks like, girl. Creek can be jealous when he discovers it.</p><p>- I know… - Poppy said sadly. - I would like to keep it a secret, I’m sure Branch wants that, but meh, you’re right… Creek deserves to know about it.</p><p>Suki looked at her, not hiding the surprise on her face.</p><p>- What? - Poppy frowned.</p><p>- You listen to me… - Suki said with a bit surprised in her tone, smiling slightly.</p><p>- I felt so selfish when you said it - Pink troll threw, trying to smile back.</p><p>Dj chuckled, and then silence fell. They walked a bit awkwardly a few steps till Poppy remind herself something.</p><p>- And by the way, what is going with Creek? - She asked. - I didn’t see him for a while. Is he ok? You know why he didn’t visit me in the hospital?</p><p>Suki twisted her face as like she ate a lemon.</p><p>- Well… - She started, rubbing her neck. - We… Didn’t… Tell him…. - She closed her eyes tightly, saying that.</p><p>- Tell about what?</p><p>- About… You were in the hospital…</p><p>- What?? Why?!</p><p>- Well, you see, Poppy… - Suki started, looking down. - Please, don’t be mad at us, but… We… The Snack Pack… Kinda… Don’t like Creek…</p><p>- WHAT? - Poppy shout with shock. She couldn’t believe what she heard. - W-why?</p><p>Suki gulped so loud.</p><p>- Well, you’ve stopped meeting us since you met him… And the very next day started going out…</p><p>Poppy sighed heavily. She was thinking about it so often since she had the operation. And she knew then that yes, it was bad, she should apologize to them all immediately.</p><p>- I know… - Poppy said sadly, trying to catch Suki’s look. - I’m sorry. I was so lost into being a Queen now and being with Creek and… I forgot about my best friends. It’s just stupid. I promise I will meet you more often. Even every day! - She beamed at her, but then turned back into a sad tone. - Could you forgive me?</p><p>Suki smiled.</p><p>- Of course!</p><p>Poppy giggled.</p><p>- I would hug you, but I have no arms.</p><p>- But I can hug you! - Suki chuckled, embracing her tightly.</p><p>- Aww</p><p>They stopped a few steps before a huge wall of the forest. Whole Trolls Village was rounded by a tree fence. Trolls were afraid of going deep into the forest. It looked dangerous and scary.</p><p>Poppy made a ball with the letter and threw it between the trees and bushes.</p><p>- And that’s it? - Suki asked as she had expected to see something big, magic, and grand.</p><p>- Yep - Poppy smiled, grabbing the box from the ground. - Now we can go to the twins.</p><p>- Ohh, it will be good…</p><p>* * *</p><p>- What are you waiting for? Just knock - Poppy stared at Dj who just froze only one step before the door of Fashion Twins pod. It was completely silent and it made Dj even more stressed.</p><p>- You know what? Queens first - Suki said finally and pushed Poppy closer to the door.</p><p>- Hah, I seriously dunno you make you I so scared - She said, lifting her fist to knock. But in the very same moment when she wanted to do it and her fist almost touched the door, she heard a song exploding inside the pod:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>It’s a hard-knock life for us</em>
    </p></div></blockquote><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>It’s a hard-knock life for us</em>
    </p></div></blockquote><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>'Stead of treated</em>
    </p></div></blockquote><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>We get tricked</em>
    </p></div></blockquote><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>'Stead of kisses</em>
    </p></div></blockquote><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>We get kicked</em>
    </p></div></blockquote><blockquote>
<p></p><div><p>
      <em>It’s the hard-knock life</em>
    </p></div></blockquote><p>- So. What are you waiting for, hm? - Suki asked ironically behind her back. Poppy felt really hit by this song. Was that bad with twins? There was only one thing to check it - open the door. So Poppy took a deep breath to make herself a bit braver and opened the door without knocking.</p><p>The very first thing she noticed was the scent of clothes and textiles that punched her even harder than earlier in the song. The air was almost heavy with this soupy smell. Poppy twisted her face and looked around the pod.</p><p>The main room was such chaos. Colorful materials, tiny needles, long strands, sharpy scissors, and many other random kinds of stuff were just lying on the floor in the one big mess. It looked like no one had taken care of it for months. And the roommates were, of course, there - Satin ran little yellow dress up, sitting on her bed, and Chenille drew something on the material on the floor on the opposite end of the pod. They did it ridiculously quietly and their faces were unnaturally blank.</p><p>- Alright - Poppy said firmly without any thinking. - What’s going on here.</p><p>Satin and Chenille looked at her a bit confused. They looked like they didn’t notice her arriving in their pod until then.</p><p>- Em… Hi, Poppy? - Satin started. - Why… What are you doing here?</p><p>- Oh, you know what I’m doing here - Poppy felt like the “Queen Power” born inside her, making her firm and confident.</p><p>- No, Poppy, we don’t know - Chenille said, looking at her a bit annoyed.</p><p>- There’s one big mess. You are a mess! - Poppy started lilting up her hands.</p><p>- Well, that was rough… - Chenille commented between Poppy’s words.</p><p>- And I went to clean it up - Queen pointed at Satin commandingly. - I don’t care, what you say. It’s all for your good! So come on! Stand up and follow me! - She ordered waving encouragingly to get the twins outside, as far from this huge, awful mess as possible. Satin and Chenille growled up, but stood up and started following their pink friend, dragging their legs.</p><p>“Yay, progress!” Poppy thought, trying desperately to be positive. She thumbed-up at Dj, while she finally got the sisters out of their pod. Suki joined her and asked:</p><p>- Where are you guiding them?</p><p>- I don’t know yet - Poppy was always honest with her best friend.</p><p>- Okay, but you have a plan, right?</p><p>- I don’t think so… I guess I’m gonna do what I usually do.</p><p>- And you mean…</p><p>- I’ll show them that they love each other so much! - Poppy put her hand into her hair, but she took only emptiness. After a second of confusion, she realized that she forgot she had no long hair so she had no stuff in them. She left them in the box, next to the twins' pod’s doors. Poppy sighed.</p><p>- But first I have to come back for my stuff - She turned back, making Suki giggle.</p><p>* * *</p><p>- So what do you want from me… and her? - Chenille said after they all finally sat down around the table in the park. It was the nearest place that Poppy thought about. Creek Park. Because there was a creek. But this little river reminded Poppy that she hadn’t seen her boyfriend for such a long time. This thought disturbed her a bit. She hoped she would find him soon.</p><p>But then, they all sat around the table - Poppy, Suki, and the twins with the one-meter distance between. She noticed that sisters avoided moving closer during the walk and even looking at each other. So… It must have been really bad.</p><p>- I only want you to look at this scrapbook - Poppy opened the thing in front of the twins’ eyes. - See? - She pointed at the felt picture. - It’s you two. Satin and Chenille. Holding hands and smiling.</p><p>The sight that Chenille gave Poppy was clear essential of sarcasm and cringed. Her annoyance was almost touchable, Poppy couldn’t escape from the overwhelming feeling of being stabbed by her eyes. Queen gulped heavily. How would she even think it could work?</p><p>- Okay, never mind, next page - Poppy said briefly. This time picture showed them two happy trolls, connected by their hair, scrapbooking together. - You were regular members of the Scrapbooking Club. You two made so many beautiful scrapbooks together! - Queen smiled at the little felt trolls. - You had so much fun, I was almost jealous, I also wanted to have someone sole to scrapbook whenever I want, even in the middle of the night!</p><p>- Chenille never wants to do anything after 10 p.m. - Satin mumbled. - She always likes sleeping more than anything. Even parties.</p><p>- Umm, yes, I do! - Chenille crossed her arms. - Nights are for sleep. But you always force me to stay at the party much longer than I want!</p><p>- And also, we never scrapbook the same thing - Satin ignored her sister. - She always changes my artwork, adds things I don’t like.</p><p>- Cause you to do everything wrong! - Chenille frowned, getting angry. - I always have to fix your things, scrapbooks, dresses, outfits, you always sew something wrong!</p><p>- Oh, now you got too far, sis! - Satin shouted.</p><p>- Don’t call me that anymore!</p><p>- Stop! Hold on, girls! - Poppy lifted her hands in the peace offer.</p><p>Twins shut their mouths up, staring at each other madly. Then they both turned their heads away, to not look at each other. Poppy bit her lips nervously.</p><p>- Suki, help me… - She whispered to her bestie, but she heard only snoring as the answer. Dj was lying at the table and sleeping. As she usually did, she was always tired and sleepy. Poppy took a really deep breath. She put her hands together and touched them her mouths, closing her eyes. She did it always when she had to make a quick decision and she needed a second to calm down and think.</p><p>- Okay - Queen started slowly after a while. - I see the thing is big. - She opened her eyes and looked at the twins. - Can I see your face, please?</p><p>But they didn’t even move a bit. It was worrying.</p><p>- Girls? - Poppy asked shyly.</p><p>Satin sighed heavily and turned to face Poppy. She could keep her sight and immediately looked away, tilting her head down. But Chenille stayed very still.</p><p>- Chenille?</p><p>- Oh, come on, Poppy! - The violet-skinned troll threw really rough. - You think you can fix everything with just one talk? You haven’t said anything since you started going out with this very strange dude, and now you wanna talk? Why do you even care?</p><p>Poppy felt being hit. She blinked twice, not knowing what to say.</p><p>- Chenille! - Satin screamed at her, really confused. - It was so rude!</p><p>- But it’s true - Chenille looked at Poppy, not hiding her anger. - You always think we’re a happy family enjoying our sameness. But we are always different, and nothing can change it.</p><p>Poppy stood up. She was breathing heavily. Feelings just attacked her inside. She felt her heart squeezed so painfully. Her view became so blur. What just happened? She promised herself to listen to everyone and not run away from her problems. So she stayed, even if her body desperately wanted to escape to the woods. Maybe find Branch. Maybe he could say she’s a good friend.</p><p>- Poppy? - She heard Chenille's voice. She blinked twice and saw a violet troll who looked more friendly than a few seconds before. - Are… Are you okay?</p><p>- Of course, she’s not! Did you even hear what you just said to her! - This time it was Satin who got angry and yelled.</p><p>- Poppy, I’m sorry… I was a bit…</p><p>- No, no - Poppy finally got her voice back. - You were right. I was just an awful friend.</p><p>Satin and Chenille froze. They stared at Queen, their wide-opened eyes were filled with shock and disbelief.</p><p>- I do care about you - Poppy started. - I hate when you arguing and I always look for a solution to help you make up. I wasn’t with you for so long… Cause of just simple, selfish reasons… And I know it was… A hard-knock life for you…</p><p>She hesitated a bit because she felt her voice start breaking. She looked down.</p><p>- I’m sorry…</p><p>- Aw, Poppy…</p><p>She closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears. She couldn’t cry once a week, it was just pathetic! But she felt really awful right then. She disappointed her friends. A lot. She even didn’t know how she could fix it.</p><p>But before she got lost in her thoughts she felt embrace from two different directions. Poppy opened her eyes only to see two girls - violet-skinned and blue-skinned - hugging her tightly.</p><p>- Aw, Poppy! - It was the only thing Satin could say right then before she started crying.</p><p>- Don’t worry about her, she’s always like that - Chenille said with tightly closed eyes, from which streamed two creeks of tears. She hugged Poppy tightly and whispered shyly. - We missed you so much…</p><p>Poppy chuckled, couldn’t hold her tears anymore. She threw her arms around both of her friends. They stayed like that, crying a bit and sobbing quietly.</p><p>- I missed you too… - Poppy said after a while. They pushed each other away and smiled a bit dorkly. They collapsed a giggle seeing each others’ faces.</p><p>- So… Maybe we can eat some ice-cream before the serious talk? - Queen asked shyly, smiling.</p><p>Twins gazed at each other and then looked away.</p><p>- Well… Okay - Chenille said, and then pointed at Dj Suki. - But firstly let’s get her home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yea sometimes will be only one song per chapter. I have a whole plot and a whole plan when is which song, but the more I write… The more I write xd</p><p>And now no one edits it, so I have to edit it by myself, but hey, I found the really useful app, Grammarly, and It helps me a lot with my English. If you also have problems with English and desperately want to write in this language, I hardly recommend you Grammarly.</p><p>Satin and Chenille - "It’s a hard-knock life" from Annie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I try to umm... write shorter chapters to make myself write more often. But I'm not sure if it works at all XD I do my best, I'm just still in kind of intro of the story, I hope I can write faster than I make it up...<br/>Tell me if you want the names of the chapters or something.<br/>Enjoy the thing below</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It just happened, ok? It just happened! Poppy had no idea how to control her hearing-others’-thoughts-as-a-song power worked. Sometimes she just got home her sleeping bestie and walking bach to the park it just started. Out of nowhere. Just like that:</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>It's like, she doesn't hear a word I say </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Her mind is somewhere far away</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And I don't know how to get there</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>Chenille sang. Poppy sighed. She already knew the problem, hearing it once again wouldn’t be very helpful. It only made her sick. How was it even possible that two trolls could be that different? Especially them! Satin and Chenille were inseparable twins! She couldn’t help but think about Branch. How different was he actually...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a really brief thought which was interrupted by an unexpected duo:</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>  It's like all she wants is to chill out</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>Chenille continued while Satin joined in, singing:</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>She’s so serious!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>She makes me wanna pull all my hair out (She's always in a rush and interrupted)</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote class="">
  <p>
    <em>Like she doesn't even care! (Like she doesn't even care)</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><div class="">
  <p>In the last line, they sang together. It was quite impressive how perfectly their voices harmonized even if they sang completely different words. Poppy didn’t know in which direction she should've looked when they both clearly spoke to her. Twins gestured with passion during their song:</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><blockquote><p>
      <em>Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)</em>
    </p><p>
      <em> You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)</em>
    </p><p>
      <em> But I can't stay mad at you for anything</em>
    </p><p>
      <em> We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)</em>
    </p><p>
      <em> We're like different stars (Like different stars)</em>
    </p><p>
      <em> You're the harmony to every song I sing</em>
    </p><p>
      <em> And I wouldn't change a thing</em>
    </p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="">
  <p>- Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... - Poppy interrupted them, forcing them to stop walking. Twins stood sharply. They looked really confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Wait for what? - Satin asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Just... Just stop for a second and let me think</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Stop what? - Chenille spoke with her hand with irritation. - We were just walking in total silence!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Totally - Satin agreed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Poppy just stood so still, tapping her lips by her fist and holding an elbow with another hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- What is happening? - Chenille asked her sister, but she just shrugged her shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- You are different - Queen started thinking out loud. - And we thought it was a problem, but it’s not. It’s good that you’re different. There’s a key! You’re the harmony, cause you’re different! Cause harmony is different voices! The world would be boring if we’re all the same! We need fire AND rain. Venus needs Mars and Mars needs Venus. We actually need differences! - Poppy laughed with joy. She turned to the sisters - It’s that so beautiful?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But they looked at her even more confused than before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- What are you talking about? - Satin asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poppy took a deep breath. She had to make them understand, not just hear it. Understand. But how? She thought about her dad. Only two weeks ago she could just walk into his pod and ask him for everything. King Peppy expired so many hard life’s moments and he had always found the solution to any problem. But then, he’s in the hospital. She couldn’t bother him with everything she couldn’t solve on her own. And besides that, she was the queen. It was her job. That made her feel alone and a bit helpless. She never could describe what it’s in her mind. No one just got her and the way she thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It reminded her of one of her sweet moment with her dad. She had been really little back then and she had tried to describe something she had seen through the window. She still remembered his amused face, when he had seen her effort. He had said then “Sweetie, if you can't find words, you can always show the thing”. “But how?” The little pink girl asked curiously. Dad had given her pieces of colorful felt and scissors. And he had taught her how to scrapbooking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poppy smiled at this memory.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Lemme show you something - The pink trolls said and waved encouragingly. She turned around and walked toward her pod. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she opened the red door, the smell of the flowers hit her nose. Poppy hadn’t been there for a week, for such a long week! She really missed this place, smelling like her favorite perfumes and looking so hosty and soft. She always felt there safe and comfy, she wouldn’t live anywhere else. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Queen ran through the living room to the big violet wardrobe and opened widely both of its doors. There were many colorful outfits inside, but most of them were blue. There was no word to describe how much Poppy loved this color. It made her a bit sad whenever she woke up and saw the sky wasn’t blue. But most of the year it was, it greeted her every day with this peace and bright azure, and she couldn’t help but stared a few minutes before she jumped off her bed and ran to the violet wardrobe to choose the casual dress (the blue one of course). Those things flew through her mind when she was staring at her lovely clothes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Look at this - Poppy beamed to twins. They glanced at outfits emotionlessly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Wardrobe - Chenille said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Clothes - Satin frowned. - Is there anything you see that we can’t...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Yes! Look at them and take a guess which one is my favorite!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time twins were staring at the opened wardrobe a bit longer. Chenille even made this funny gesture she made every time she was thinking deeply about the clothes: she touched her chin with her thumb and her nose with her forefinger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- The blue one? - Satin asked shyly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Half of them are blue! - Chenille spat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- I mean, this blue one with a white edge - Violet trolls pointed at Poppy. - The one you have on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- She asked about wardrobe, genius</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- I thought it would be a tricky question</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- It was - Poppy grinned. - I love all of my clothes the same. Every single one is special. And you know, why?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Because you really like clothes? - Satin asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- No - Pink troll couldn't smile any wider. - Because every single one is made by my very best friends. They worked so hard to made them for me and, most importantly, they made them together! Teamworking!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Okay, I see where you’re going - Chenille rolled her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- But let me say it! Look, this one for example - Poppy took off really nice lilac dress with a cold arm and white leather belt. - This one is beautiful. Remember how you sewed it? I just said that I like this fabric and wanted to have a simple dress with it. And Chenille made it for me. But then Satin said...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- That it wasn’t good enough! - Chenille huffed. Satin crossed her arms but didn’t say anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Yes! - Poppy skinned her head slowly. - And then?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blue troll sighed heavily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- And she cut the arms and added white belt... - She didn’t look at sister, speaking quieter and quieter. - And it made the dress gorgeous...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- And this one! - Poppy shown them a blue dress with rainbow skirt and tulle sleeves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Gosh, I was sewing it whole the night - Satin beamed. - I was so proud of the design and I was so desperate to give you this one the very next day - Violet troll giggled. - It was ridiculous! But I was so desperate. I remember waking up in the morning and discovering so many little mistakes! I felt like a failure!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- But when you gave me it, the dress was perfect! - Poppy tilted her head aside. - And also I don’t remember seeing you being exhausted or something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-....Yeah, cause... Chenille told me to take a nap... - Satin held her elbow shyly. - And she fixed the dress when I was sleeping...</p>
  <p>Queen put her hand on her hip and lifted her eyebrow suggestively. The twins looked pretty ashamed right then: Chenille stared at the ceiling with her arms crossed tightly on her chest and Satin rubbed her elbow glanced at the floor.</p>
  <p>- Hey, look girls - Poppy smiled at something she took from the wardrobe. - Remember this one?</p>
  <p>She showed them the dress and the sisters collapsed with a giggle.</p>
  <p>- Of course! - Satin beamed. - I never forget <em>your</em> dress!</p>
  <p>- It was so ridiculous - Chenille chuckled. - I didn't even know that you are so bad at sewing, Poppy!</p>
  <p>- Thanks - Poppy showed her tooth awkwardly.</p>
  <p>- And you were as stubborn as always! - Chenille started to pretend Poppy's voice. - 'I want to sew it on my own! Just let me do it!'</p>
  <p>- But Poppy! - Satin joined to play, pretending Chenille's voice. - You can't start from that side!</p>
  <p>- 'I will do what I want!' - Chenille screamed and stamped her foot. And then both just exploded with a loud laugh.</p>
  <p>- I didn't say that - Poppy pursed her lips.</p>
  <p>- Maybe not, but look at this dress - Violet girl pointed at the cloth in her pink hands and started laughing again.</p>
  <p>- Yes, that's the thing we both always agree with - Chenille crossed her arms with a big grin on her face. - That dress isn't... Nice for eyes.</p>
  <p>- Yeah, totally agree - Satin chuckled, stepping a bit closer to her sister. - Are we back?</p>
  <p>- We're back - Twin answered with a hug and deep sign of relief. - I missed you, sis.</p>
  <p>- I missed you too, Chell. - Satin said, embracing her tightly.</p>
  <p>Poppy smiled at them. She really didn't know how she made them come to term, but she was happy that they finally did it. She took a look at the dress she was still holding. Well, the twins were right. That thing was a complete disaster. </p>
  <p>- Now I see we haven't pawed through your wardrobe for such a long time - Poppy barely even noticed, when girls came to her so close.</p>
  <p>- We have to make you something new - Chenille said, touching one of the suits inside. - Can we, well as Satin said, "paw through your wardrobe" a bit?</p>
  <p>- Of course! If that gives you an inspiration...</p>
  <p>Twins giggled at her, but Poppy didn't find anything funny in what she just said. She didn't even start wondering what was the thing that made her friends laugh when she heard a knocking at her door. </p>
  <p>- Well, I guess I leave you to it - Queen threw going to the front door. But the twins were too busy talking about her outfits. Which made her smile when she was opening the door. She almost jumped when she saw who stood there.</p>
  <p>- So here you are! - Creek beamed at her. - I was looking for your the whole week, Poppy! - He stepped in without an invitation. - Where had you been? </p>
  <p>- I... - She tried to clear her thoughts. She wasn't just ready to see him so suddenly. - Well, it's a long story and I haven't made a scrapbook about it yet...</p>
  <p>- Maybe we'll sit? - Creek suggested and pointed at chairs in the living room. He was her boyfriend, but for some reason, she really didn't like it when he treated her pod like his own. She loved hosting and he just took it away from her in her house. She breathed deeply.</p>
  <p>- Yea, sure - She threw and when they already sat on the chairs, she continued. - I have many things to tell you.</p>
  <p>- I'm all ears - Creek stared at her intensively. It made her nervous, especially because she hated telling stories without a scrapbook. She just wasn't good at keeping eye contact if she had nothing in her hands. So she looked down, trying to find good words. Then she felt his warm hand grabbing her and squeezed a bit. Like he knew that she needed it. She looked at him and smiled a bit.</p>
  <p>- Ok, so... I was in the hospital. The whole week. The MRI showed up that I had brain cancer, just like my dad, but much smaller. So... I had an operation where they cut it off my brain. And then I had to lie in this hospital the whole week, even if I felt okay. - She stopped for a second, cause she found the way Creek was listening to her too calm. - Sorry for not telling you about this...</p>
  <p>- It's okay - He smiled comfortingly.</p>
  <p>- And sorry for my friends, they also don't tell you anything cause... they... seem to not like you... because when we started going out I stopped going on our meetings... - She breathed heavily. - It's all my fault. I destroyed our Snack Pack and now they hate you and...</p>
  <p>- No, stop it! - Creek said. - Nothing's your fault! They just don't know me. Maybe If I go to this meeting with you, they'll know me and maybe even like me. What do you think?</p>
  <p>Poppy stared at him unsurely.</p>
  <p>- Well, I guess we can try...</p>
  <p>- See? And everything's good! - Creek smiled again, but Poppy just couldn't feel it. - I told you, you think too much about your problems sometimes.</p>
  <p>- Maybe...</p>
  <p>- Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?</p>
  <p>She hesitated for a while.</p>
  <p>- Have you ever heard about this guy from the forest named Branch?</p>
  <p>- You mean this gray ghost? He's real? I didn't even know he has a name actually...</p>
  <p>- Well, yes, he's real, and I talked with him. I want to befriend him and I'm just wondering if you don't mind...</p>
  <p>- No, it's really nice of you that you want to help him. Maybe one day I'll talk with him too</p>
  <p>- Maybe...</p>
  <p>- Well, I'm glad to see you're ok - Creek said, standing up. - I see you are still really tired after being in the hospital. Don't stress yourself, just please, rest a bit, ok? And we can see each other tomorrow, right?</p>
  <p>- Right - Poppy nodded, smiling, or maybe just trying to smile. She gave him a peck kiss at goodbye and waved him when he went out. The doors shut loudly and Queen was sitting very still on her chair.</p>
  <p>She felt wrong. This whole talk was as normal as usual, but she had been feeling really bad during it, and then, when Creek left, it still felt bad...</p>
  <p>But maybe he was right and she thought too much? Maybe she really needed a rest?</p>
  <p>- Poppy? Poppy! What are you doing there so long? Come here! We need to talk about your brand new style!</p>
  <p>Poppy giggled. She really missed the twins making a mess in her wardrobe. Hearing their voices in her pod was all she needed right then. She needed to spend some time with her old friends.</p>
  <p>- Don't worry, I'm coming!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Satin and Chenille - "I wouldn't change a thing" from Camp Rock 2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>